Corazón Indomable
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Un ranchero sexy y despiadado se ha encaprichado con la nueva maestra del pueblo y aunque ella haga todo lo posible por sacar el lado dulce y amable de aquel hombre, él parece no querer ceder ante sus encantos. ¿Que ha sucedido en el pasado del ranchero Taishō para que se comporte de esa forma? ¿Podrá Kagome cambiarlo? ¿Cederá ante la pasión que ese hombre le ofrece? ::Indomables::
1. Indomables

_**InuYasha no me pertenece, pero la idea para esta historia si lo hace.**_

 **Fic #1 de la serie "Indomables!**

¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, gracias a todos los que se van a leer esta historia, comentar y poner en favs y alertas. Este no es un fic de FCC, fic de capítulos cortos.

De advertencia no hay mucho, solo decir que aquí veremos a un InuYasha OOC, o sea, fuera de su personalidad original, la que Takahashi le dio. Lean con la mente abierta, recordando que este es un fic en donde el escritor le da un giro totalmente diferente a la historia original y a los personajes también.  
Sin nada más que decir, espero que disfruten del primer fic de la serie **"Indomables"** que no es por presumir... pero está muy buena!

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **Corazón Indomable**

La borrachera era el último de sus problemas. No importaba bailar y hacer el ridículo en la barra de los solteros o coquetear con el bartender para conseguir tragos gratis, no, importaba eso: que se estaba besando con el primo de su algo así como pretendiente. Pero no podía parar, era tan delicioso que el nombre _InuYasha_ se le borró de la mente y solo Kōga Taishō estaba delante de ella.

―Vamos, Kagome… sé que no quieres a mi primo. Es un total imbécil. Se mía ―susurró a su oído.

Kagome gimió al sentir lengüetazos en su oreja y rodeó el cuello de Kōga para ceñirse más a él. Escuchó algunas palabras de lo que él había dicho. _Vamos, imbécil, mi primo, se mía_. ¿Su primo? ¿Ser de él?

―No tengo idea de lo que hablas ―arrastró las palabras.

Kōga sonrió antes de besarla más y ella abrió sus ojos sintiendo arder la boca del estómago. Sus sentidos se disparataron al ver un sombrero negro flotar por ahí. Se le paró el corazón y el nombre _InuYasha_ volvió a su mente como un rayo sale de la tierra. Le zumbaron los oídos y solo pudo escuhar: _traidora, mala mujer, usurpadora, zorra._

 _No soy una zorra. InuYasha ni siquiera ha tenido el valor para invitarme a salir. Se la pasa dando vueltas alrededor mío pero no hace nada para formalizar lo que sea que esté pasando entre nosotros._

―Vamos, quítate ―ordenó ella, tratando de recobrar su compostura.

Kōga rio.

― ¿Te estas arrepintiendo de esto?

―No hay nada aquí. Quítate ―ordenó de nuevo, esta vez, empujándolo con sus manitas.

―Sé que me deseas.

Kagome rodó sus ojos. Dentro de su borrachera y de los poco sentidos que le quedaban medio vivos, podría jurar que la arrogancia de los machos Taishō jamás pasaría desapercibida aunque ella se encontrase moribunda y con un ojo tuerto.

―No lo hago, esto fue un error. Lo siento, Kōga. Ahora, quítate de encima ―pidió de nuevo.

―No quiero ―besó su cuello y ella fijó sus ojos en la figura que los veía directamente.

InuYasha estaba parado junto a su camioneta todo terreno y no dejaba de verles. Ella tragó en seco.

―Quítate o voy a gritar.

Él rio de nuevo haciendo que su risa retumbara en los oídos ebrios de ella.

― ¿Y quién te rescatará? Este estacionamiento es muy oscuro y todos están dentro del bar. Dudo que alguien escuche algo con esa música tan fuerte.

―De acuerdo…

Hizo su rodilla estampar en su entrepierna y Kōga cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor.

―Maldita… ―alcanzó a decir apenas.

Kagome resopló.

―Ustedes los Taishō no entienden de otra si no es por las malas.

Kōga, aun tirado sobre el suelo, alcanzó a reír y a ver a Kagome caminar lejos de él. Entendía que era lo que su primo veía en ella, era una mujer fuerte y orgullosa a pesar de ser una muñequita que parecía frágil e inocente, pues no lo era y ahora deseaba tenerla tanto como su primo la deseaba.

Kagome caminó lejos de la escena y se tambaleó hasta llegar a su auto. En algún punto de todo aquello, InuYasha se había marchado dejándola con un deje de vacío en el estómago. Que mal se sentía. Ese hombre no volvería a poner una mano ni un ojo en ella. Ni siquiera iba a soltar una palabra cerca de su persona. Era un hombretón orgulloso, macho, cínico, prepotente e inmaduro para su edad. Además de que estaba el hecho de que había pasado algo en su pasado que le hacía ser un ser en extremo desconfiado. Jamás la había besado, no le sonreía mucho y la miraba con suspicacia a pesar de frecuentarla como un novio frecuenta a su amada. InuYasha Taishō era así; era un ranchero temido por muchos y deseado por muchas, y ella era una simple maestra de kínder que llevaba una vida tranquila y hacía mucho ejercicio.

Justo en ese instante, en donde otra maestra le había invitado a ese bar a pasar un buen rato, había tomado de más sintiéndose irritada por tener a un hombre del tamaño de InuYasha rondándola como halcón e ignorándola con tal indiferencia. Todo aquello la había llevado a ponerse la borrachera de su vida al punto de besarse con un macho prepotente que por encima, era primo del primer susodicho.

Entró rápidamente al bar y buscó a Sango Kuwashima con la mirada. Aquella maestra de primero de primaria estaba más loca que un pollo y le importaba poco ser descubierta por alguien que pudiese llegar a conocerla dentro de la escuela.

―Sango, estoy muy ebria. Creo que dormiré en el auto ―anunció tomando un poco más.

Sango rio mientras bailaba y la tomó de los brazos.

―InuYasha estuvo aquí hace un rato, me ha preguntado por ti.

El corazón de Kagome empezó a dar vueltas como loco de aquí allá.

― ¿Qué le dijiste?

―Que habías salido a tomar aire ―se encogió de hombros.

Kagome no dijo nada.

―Caminaré a la pequeña hamburguesería de la otra calle. Necesito que esta borrachera se me baje para poder manejar a casa. No me apetece mucho dormir en el auto.

Sango ni se inmutó y la dejó ir.

La hamburguesería vecina al bar, era pequeña, antigua y servía las mejores malteadas de todo Utashinai. No que hubiera muchas malteadas, claro estaba. Vivir en una de las ciudades más pequeñas de Japón tenía sus ventajas y sus desventajas. Las ventajas eran tal vez menos que las desventajas, pero las pocas que había, eran deliciosas y necesarias para no volver a Tokio. Con ni siquiera tres mil habitantes, Utashinai tenía las ventajas de ser un pueblo pequeñito en donde todos eran amables y había paz por doquier. Había elegido ese pueblito porque el cuerpo docente había escaseado en los últimos años y la vocación que ella se cargaba era más grande que desear ganar el salario máximo que una maestra en Tokio ganaría. Envuelta por la paz y la armonía que el ser maestra le brindaba, ser permitió huir del monstruo que Tokio era y corrió a refugiarse bajo los brazos amables de Utashinai en la prefectura de _Hokkaidō._

Se había hecho amiga de muchas personas, incluida Sango Kuwashima, quien era una maestra linda y amable de la escuela primaria. Dejando a su familia y amigos atrás, Sango la recibió como a una hermana más y las dos se permitieron disfrutar de la nueva amistad que se había formado entre ellas. También había tenido la desgracia o la fortuna de haberse topado con los machos Taishō. No había solo dos, no, había cuatro y una mujer. Y agradecía que solo dos de aquellos machos Taishō la persiguieran.

La matriarca Taishō llamada Izayoi, era una mujer amable, cariñosa y que hablaba con apodos tiernos a todos. A ella le habían tocado unos cuantos como, c _ariño, preciosa y pastelito_. Ella solo sonreía y a veces hasta reía por escucharla llamarle así. El patriarca Taishō, por otro lado, era un hombre respetable en toda la región y de gran porte e importancia. Era dueño y distribuidor de la mayoría del producto lácteo y del ganado vacuno de toda la región. Siendo Utashinai una región pequeña, aquel hombre llamado Inu―no Taishō, poseía dinero en grandes cantidades y aportaba mucho a escuelas, hospitales y demás. La escuela en la que ella trabajaba, recibía donaciones muy generosas de parte del patriarca Taishō, a veces, hasta tres veces por año.

El hijo mayor Taishō, Sesshōmaru Taishō, era un hombre en sus treintas quien era visto poco y era más la parte calculadora y lógica de la familia que la parte física. Se le era visto poco sobre un caballo o en los ranchos haciendo alguna labor que recurriera ensuciarse. Él era un caballero respetable y respetado. Jamás había escuchado de algún problema que le relacionase y nunca había intercambiado una sola palabra con él.

De todos los integrantes de la familia Taishō, ni uno parecía ser normal; el señor Taishō era un hombre bonachón que guiñaba ojos y quería casar a sus hijos a toda costa, aunque eso se significase pedirlo el mismo a varias mujeres de la región. La señora Taishō era tan cariñosa que no perdía la oportunidad para repartir pastelitos, dulces o cualquier cosa hecha por ella misma a todos en la región. El hijo mayor Taishō era frio, serio y no hablaba jamás. El hijo menor y el primo Taishō, eran arrogantes, prepotentes, cínicos y groseros. Con la diferencia de que InuYasha Taishō era más tosco y menos sonriente que Kōga Taishō.

Kagome se había arrepentido de llegar a vivir a Utashinai casi al instante que esos dos le echaron ojos encima. ¿Cómo era posible que ambos se fijaran en la misma mujer? ¿Y porque precisamente en ella? ¿Por qué tenía que estar involucrada con los rancheros más famosos, guapos y prepotentes de todo Hokkaidō? Claro, Hokkaidō era la prefectura más grande de Japón, pero estaba segura que esos dos machos eran los más arrogantes de todo el país. Jamás en toda su vida había conocido a hombres tan ególatras y egocéntricos como aquellos dos. Ni siquiera en Tokio que era una ciudad enorme, con millones de personas de todos los sabores, tamaños y colores. Pero su mal Karma la había empujado a llegar a vivir a aquel pueblito en donde habitaba aquella familia extraña y poderosa y en donde dos machos se debatían por ganarla a ella o solo el simple placer de ganar y hacer perder al otro.

Con cuidado, caminó por la acera y entró al lugar de hamburguesas que estaba ahí desde que el pueblecillo había sido fundado. Lo visitaba frecuentemente porque un cambio en la comida regional, jamás le haría mal a nadie y ella se daba gustos comiendo comida estadounidense.

Pidió una hamburguesa con extra queso y una malteada de chocolate. Se sentó en la barrita y balanceó sus pies que no alcanzaban a llegar al suelo.

― ¿Está bien, señorita Kagome? ―cuestionó una mesera.

Kagome sonrió.

― ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que me tutees, Rin? No es nada del otro mundo.

La chiquilla de apenas dieciocho años se sonrojó y bajó la mirada mientras limpiaba la barrita con un trapo viejo.

―Es solo que usted es… mi mayor.

―Pero soy tu amiga, ¿recuerdas?

Rin asintió. Tenía un cabello negro bonito, largo y lacio. Era una chica tímida pero muy extrovertida y alegre. Parecía una niña al hablar y siempre aceptaba los dulces que la señora Taishō hacía.

― ¿Estás ebria? ―susurró viendo hacia todas partes, provocando una risita de parte de Kagome.

―Un poco. Necesito comer para que el alcohol se vaya de mi cuerpo ―balbuceó sonriendo como tonta.

Rin se rio como niña pequeña.

―Parece que es divertido tomar y embriagarse. ¡Algún día lo probare! ―exclamó decidida y alzando el trapito al aire.

Kagome negó.

―No, no, no. No pronto. No quiero que recibas mal ejemplos de la maestra de Kínder. No digas nada de esto, ¿sí?

Rin asintió y se cerró la boca simulando tirar un candadito por ahí.

Llamaron a Rin para que sirviera la orden de Kagome y se apresuró a ir.

Moría de hambre, podría comerse una vaca entera y tres malteadas de chocolate. Ni siquiera lo que había pasado en el estacionamiento le había quitado el apetito. Por alguna extraña razón, no sentía remordimientos por lo sucedido con Kōga. Claro, no debió de haberlo besado y no debió de haber alimentado su ego, pero no podía cambiar las cosas. Ahora, InuYasha era otro tema. ¿Por qué debía de estar arrepentida por algo así cuando él la trataba como a una muñequita? ¿Por qué…

― ¿Vas a comer después de lo que hiciste allá afuera con mi primo? ―preguntó InuYasha.

Se sentó a su lado y ordenó _lo mismo que ella_ , le dijo a otra mesera.

Kagome tragó en seco.

―No es el momento, InuYasha. Estoy ebria y no quiero decir algo que nos lastime a ambos.

Él lanzó una risa desde lo más profundo de su ser.

―Pero tuviste el descaro de besarte con Kōga, ¿no es así? ¿Para eso no estabas lo suficientemente ebria?

Ella ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver. No podía verlo. Ahora el remordimiento le estaba carcomiendo la carne desde dentro y se sentía asfixiada sentada junto a él.

―Escucha, tú y yo no… ―se tragó las palabras. Ni siquiera sabía que decir.

― ¿Tu y yo no **qué**? ―rio amargamente―. ¿Tú y yo no somos una pareja? ¿Tú y yo nunca hemos salido en una cita? ¿Me vas a hablar de esas sandeces, Kagome? Porque si es así, prefiero irme de aquí y no escucharlas ―dijo de mala gana.

Había una persona más en el restaurante, así que se podían permitir hablar un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

― ¿Entonces qué demonios quieres que te diga? No habría nada más que decir si no es eso. Yo no estoy a tu disposición, InuYasha ―exclamó molesta. Él la veía con un ceño arrugado y una expresión de los mil demonios―. No me puedes traer de aquí para allá mostrándome como a un juguete brillante, porque ni siquiera has tenido el valor para besarme ―siseó entre dientes.

―Valor… ―rio él―. ¿Por qué hablamos de valor? ¿Me estás haciendo ver que él sí tuvo el valor para hacerlo? ¿Ese bueno para nada?

Ella gruñó exasperada y vio a Rin aproximarse con su orden. Le sonrió y Rin saludó a InuYasha, y preguntó por Sesshōmaru. InuYasha habló amablemente con ella hasta que se puso a platicar con la otra mesera.

―Nunca quise implicar eso ―dijo siendo honesta.

― ¿Te gustó, Kagome? ¿Te excitó? ―le susurró al oído haciendo que a ella se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

―No me hables de esa forma.

― ¿Cómo quieres que te hable después de lo que vi?

Ella volteó a verlo con fuego en la mirada.

―No lo hagas entonces. No me hables, no me dirijas la palabra y no te me acerques. No si me vas a hablar como si fuese una prostituta. No hice nada malo y tú lo sabes.

―Si tú lo dices.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Qué carajos significa eso? ―preguntó enojada.

―Significa que si tú piensas que no hiciste nada malo, entonces no lo hiciste.

―Pero tú lo piensas así.

Se encogió de hombros recibiendo su comida.

―Prefiero guardarme lo que pienso.

Ella resopló enojada.

―Bien. Ahora permíteme comer.

Los dos comieron en silencio y ella cada vez se sentía más cuerda y estable. Ya nada le daba vueltas y el piso parecía estar en su lugar. Veía con más claridad a Rin y a InuYasha y la comida le sabia de las diez maravillas.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que él había dicho y rio aun con un poco de malteada en su boca. Él la vio y levantó una ceja.

― ¿Qué te sucede?

― ¿Prefieres guardarte lo que piensas? ¿Desde cuándo InuYasha Taishō se guarda lo que piensa? No bromees conmigo.

El gruñó y ella no dijo nada más.

―Estaba muy ebria ―susurró segundos después en los que él terminaba de comer mucho antes que ella ―Se abalanzó sobre mí.

―Y tú te dejaste ―completó el.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

―Sí. ¿Feliz?

Él oscureció su mirada y su rostro se convirtió en el de un monstruo. Ella tembló y le mantuvo la mirada.

― ¿Ah sí?

Ella no hizo nada, solo lo vio fijamente.

―Si es así, me parece perfecto ―bramó. Se sacó dinero del pantalón, lo aventó a la barrita y salió de ahí sin verla de nuevo.

Rin fue a Kagome.

― ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Está bien señorita Kagome? ―preguntó viéndola con temor.

Kagome sonrió débilmente.

―Oh, estoy bien. Gracias Rin.

Rin echó una miradita al dinero desparramado sobre la barra.

―Parece que el joven InuYasha ha pagado por su hamburguesa también. Ahora le regreso el cambio ―anunció sonriendo.

―Quédatelo, Rin ―le pidió―. Lo necesitas para la universidad, ¿cierto?

Rin se encogió de hombros.

―El señor Sesshōmaru y la señora Taishō han sido amables conmigo y me han pagado una beca ―sonrió―. No sé por qué me han ayudado, pero les estoy muy agradecida.

Kagome sonrió.

Parecía que Sesshōmaru Taishō tenía un caprichito con Rin Noto. La chiquilla era querida y adorada por Izayoi Taishō y parecía que el hijo mayor Taishō, se había añadido al cariño que su madre sentía por la chica.

―Es tarde y he terminado de comer. No me siento ebria, podré manejar ―anunció Kagome terminando su malteada―. Espero verte por ahí, Rin ―sonrió―. No dejes de ir a la escuela y no te olvides de agradecerle a Sesshōmaru y a la señora Taishō por todo lo que están haciendo por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Rin sonrió con ganas.

―Jamás terminare de agradecérselos. ¡Entonces la veré por ahí, señorita Kagome! ―Kagome rodó sus ojos―. ¿Kagome? ―sonrió nerviosamente.

―Te veo por ahí, Rin.

Salió del pequeño local y caminó la cuadra hasta el estacionamiento del bar. Sango traía su propio auto pero no dejaría que saliera a manejar en el estado en el que se encontraba, así que decidió arrastrarla fuera del bar y llevarla a su casa. Una vez las dos en el auto, Kagome fue a dejar a su amiga a casa quien entró a rastras y riéndose de nada y ella llegó a la suya para ver el auto de InuYasha estacionado frente. Cuando ella estacionó su auto y salió sigilosamente, asomándose para ver si él estaba ahí dentro, la gran camioneta blanca arrancó a todo vuelo y se fue de ahí dejando a Kagome triste y deshecha.

¿Por qué tenía que haber echado a perder eso que aunque fuese poco, le agradaba tanto?


	2. Palabras

**Gracias a: Jazmin L, Nfirefly, María-094, luniitaturksa, miko Kaoru-sama, marianazavi89, Raquel Cisneros Taishō Okumura, CamiiTaishomybabe, Yenhy, Danper Marlene Vasquez, aky9110, ClauGazz, Yuro no Yume, CONEJA, Bastard TendenciesISA.**

Gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron review y no gracias a las que leyeron y no dejaron nada, jajaja. Las amo por igual. Bueno, no hay mucho que decir ya que es el primer capítulo pero más adelante espero más y más opiniones. Besos y espero sus regalitos.

* * *

 **2.**

La mañana siguiente no fue nada placentera, había tantas cosas de las que se arrepentía y haber tomado era la principal. InuYasha le importaba, en realidad le importaba. Tal vez era un macho cabeza dura, terco, y prepotente, pero era lindo y tenía lindos detalles… cuando se le daba la gana.

Suspiró y agradeció que era un sábado y que no tenía clases. ¿Qué haría hoy? Pensó que arreglar las cosas con InuYasha ero lo mejor que podía hacer, pero pensó que ese gran hombre con bota y sombrero no la iba a escuchar. No, él la odiaba, estaba segura. ¿Entonces? Podía deprimirse y pensar en el hombre al que había perdido por andar de zorra. Si, lo había dicho, eso mismo se sentía. ¿Pero, por qué? InuYasha tenía la culpa, jamás la había besado y solo hablaba monosílabos con ella, era estúpido pero eso le gustaba. Eso le bastaba porque era reconfortante aunque él fuese muy malhumorado y la invitara a salir muy poco. Ya eran personas grandes, ella rondaba los treintas y él ya los tenía, no podía estar jugando al juego del gato y el ratón con ese hombre.

Entonces tal vez debería empezar a reconsiderar la oferta del maestro de música Hōjō y salir a tomar algo al bar. Pero eso haría que InuYasha… ¡y que importaba! InuYasha estaba jugando un juego que ella ya no aguantaba y sinceramente se estaba cansado. Pero no quería perder las cosas entre ellos… ¡ugh! Se sentía tan frustrada y confundida. Entonces estaba hecho, no pensaría en InuYasha en todo ese fin de semana. Sería un fin de semana libre de InuYasha Taishō. ¡Diversión!

Tres horas más tarde, Kagome comía nieve y lloraba con una muy mala película de desamor. De esas que solo son hechas para la televisión y que tienen a actores principiantes, sí, con muy malas actuaciones. Pero estaba bien, así mismo se veía Kagome a sí misma, actuando de tal manera solo porque InuYasha era su tipo, porque adoraba su aura de macho y ese cuerpo que tenía era de sueño. InuYasha era un vaquerototototote y ella no podía más que cerrar la boca y sorber la baba cada vez que lo veía. Siguió llorando y viendo el maratón de malas películas de amor hasta que dieron las siete de la noche. ¡Pero qué mujer tan más anticuada era! Justamente ayer estaba borracha en el bar de la ciudad y ahora comía nieve y lloraba como magdalena.

Quiero verlo, se escuchó en su mente.

Suspiró y decidió salir a caminar por la ciudad. Se puso sus ropas para hacer ejercicio y se colgó unos audífonos con su mp3. Utashinai era un pueblo pequeño, tan pequeño que en menos de media hora llegaba caminando a la zona central en donde había restaurantes, tiendas, establecimientos y el gran parque principal. Aunque era pequeño, era colorido y acogedor. Había gente fuera de sus casas y la mayoría se encontraba en restaurantes y comprando cosas en las tiendas, también había gente en la plaza donde había un pequeño show de bandas locales. Kagome sonrió ante aquello, allá afuera había vida y ella había estado en casa llorando por un macho prepotente, sintiéndose miserable porque se había portado como una zorra y porque ese hombre no había llegado a la segunda base con ella.

Siguió caminando tranquilamente mientras que escuchaba música y veía a su alrededor. Entonces pasó lo inesperado; si, aquello que jamás hubiese visto venir… volteó a su derecha mientras caminaba por una acera concurrida que estaba junto al restaurante más caro y fino que Utashinai se podía permitir y vio salir a InuYasha… con una mujer del brazo. Ella reía de algo que ella deseó saber y él la veía con una sonrisa vaga, si, él sonreía de verdad… tal vez no era una sonrisa completa, pero era algo… algo que jamás le había dado a ella. ¿Era por eso que jamás había formalizado nada con ella? ¿Era por eso que se había portado estoico? ¿Tenía a otra mujer? Esa mujer era bonita, era alta, esbelta, y con un cabello increíble… ella misma no era fea, pero no tenía el cuerpo de supermodelo que esa mujer tenía. No eran competencia en lo absoluto.

Kagome no podía separar su mirada de esa escena, él no hacía nada por quitársela de encima y ella parecía jalarlo más y más con ese brazo esbelto suyo. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era doloroso de verdad, quería morirse. ¿Tanto así le importaba ese cabeza dura? Al parecer sí. Al parecer le quería… y eso era peligroso, ese hombre no había hecho nada más que invitarla a cenar dos veces y recogerla de la escuela algunas tres… eso no era nada. No tenía que ser nada, porque lo que esa mujer estaba haciendo alrededor de su cuerpo era mucho más de lo que ella había hecho en meses. Incluso esa sonrisa vaga que él se cargaba era demasiado para sus ojos.

En aquel momento de dolor y miseria, InuYasha volteó su mirada para ver a Kagome viéndolos fijamente. Ella abrió sus ojos, sintiéndose descubierta haciendo una maldad y corrió sin pensarlo hasta la calle. Poco estuvo a punto de ser atropellada por un auto que pasaba por la calle y quedó en medio de la calle con un auto por delante, sintiendo su vida yéndose en eso.

― ¡Kagome! ―gritó una voz, una voz lejana y grave. Era él. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella?

― ¿Señorita, Higurashi? ―salió el conductor, era el padre de uno de sus estudiantes―. Por los Dioses, ¿está usted bien?

Kagome reaccionó después de un minuto.

―Yo… lo siento tanto, señor Otsuka… ―fue lo único, sintiéndose ida.

― ¿Kagome? ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó InuYasha, llegando a la escena.

Para esto, Kagome tenía lágrimas en los ojos y lo veía con tristeza.

―Si… lo siento ―se disculpó con él, pero no sabía por qué.

Kagome salió corriendo de ahí sin decir nada más, sintiéndose tonta y abrumada de sobremanera.

― ¡Kagome! ―volvió a gritar él, siguiéndola.

Ella no se percató de eso y siguió corriendo en dirección a su casa. Se sentía tan mal, se sintió traicionada por el único hombre que le había importado en años. Y su padre había formado parte de esa categoría, así que la lista no era larga.

Grandes y gordas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, siguió corriendo y subió el volumen de su música hasta casi no escuchar nada. Las calles llegando a las casas residenciales no estaban atestadas como las del centro y eso le alegró porque no hubiese sido conveniente que algún padre de familia la hubiese visto llorando como maniaca por las calles.

Siguió llorando hasta que paró para descansar las piernas y se quitó los audífonos. Bajó su cabeza hasta sus piernas, doblando la mitad de su cuerpo y respirando con dificultad.

―Kagome.

Ella volteó abruptamente para encontrárselo parado ahí, tan guapo y masculino como siempre. Tragó en seco y no dejó de verlo, no podía hacerlo, él tenía ese efecto en las personas.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó con enojo―. Te dije que estaba bien, regresa a tus asuntos.

Él entrecerró el cejo.

―Ese auto estuvo a punto de arroyarte ¿y estas bien? Vamos a ver a un doctor ―ordenó como el macho que era.

Ella se enojó. ― ¿Disculpa? No iré a ninguna parte contigo. Estar contigo es lo último que quiero ahora. ¡Eres un maldito! ―espetó furiosa―. Vuelve con tu modelo ―fue lo único que dijo para seguir corriendo lejos de ahí, lejos de él y de todo lo que significara tener algo con él.

InuYasha gruñó malas palabras y fue tras ella.

― ¡Eres tú la que se besó con mi primo! ―le gritó llegando a ella.

Kagome volteó enojada.

― ¡Estaba ebria!

― ¡No importa! ¡Te besaste con él y eso es lo único que importa!

Kagome gruñó furiosa de verdad.

― ¡Pero te quiero a ti, estúpido! ―le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos―. Solo tengo ojos para ti y tu ni siquiera me volteas a ver ―InuYasha se quedó en seco al escuchar aquello, al verla tan vulnerable frente a él―. Voy detrás de ti como un perrito perdido y tú me haces caras feas y ni siquiera me tocas. Estoy cansada y harta de tu actitud, si no me quieres y te interesa más esa mujer a la que le sonreías, entonces está bien ―la cordura de él se fue al abismo y apretó sus manos en puños―. ¿Por eso no quieres nada conmigo? ¿Por esa mujer? ―lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía dejar de llorar a pesar de saberse tonta por mostrarle ese lado débil al hombre que quería―. A mí jamás me sonríes y nunca me dejas tocarte, eres un idiota. ¡No me sigas! ―gritó viéndolo con dolor en sus ojos.

InuYasha la observó correr rápido como el viento y la dejó ir. Los grandes ojos cafés de Kagome estarían impresos en su mente por mucho tiempo, aquel dolor y aquellas lágrimas que lo veían solo a él, que estaban así solo por él. Masculló malas palabras y volvió a recoger a su cita, una mujer que hacía muchos años había sido una novia y que había utilizado para aplacar la ira que sentía, no había planeado que Kagome los viera pero debía admitir que tenía la mínima esperanza de que eso pasara. Claro que no esperaba que ella reaccionara de esa forma, no después de que ella se hubiese besado con su primo de esa forma.

Él los había visto… había ido a buscarla justo como ella le había dicho, para verla un momento. Y ahí había estado ella, afuera junto con él. Besándose sin que nada más les importara. No había podido seguir viendo y se había metido a su camioneta, enojado y traicionado. ¿Ella no estaba interesada en él? Se había preguntado. Se había quedado ahí un buen rato, tratando de conjeturar en su mente y de dar con algo que lo llevara a la posibilidad de que ella dejara de estar interesada en él. Podía ser, claro… el trato que él le daba. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto abrirse a ella? Era dulce, amable, bonita y era el material perfecto para matrimonio. Se había encaprichado con ella pero no podía dar el siguiente paso, era cierto; ni siquiera dejaba que ella lo tocara y nunca le sonreía. Pero como a ella no parecía importarle, nunca pensó que llegaría el día en donde le revelara que de verdad le importaba y eso había sido una tremenda confesión.

Le había dicho que lo quería… ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Y por qué lo quería después de cómo se portaba él con ella? Ciertamente había estado esperando a que esa mujer bonita se quedara a su alrededor hasta que él se decidiera en dar pasos más grandes… y eso podría tardar meses en pasar. Jamás pensó que ella pensara aquello y que sobre todo, le quisiera. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿La había perdido? Pensar en eso le causaba serios estragos, primero por pensar de esa forma; ¿perderla? Esa mujer no era suya… si no le había permitido tocarlo o jamás le había mostrado una sonrisa, no podía esperar a llamarla suya. Segundo, porque se había dado cuenta que también le importaba de sobremanera, tal vez más de como a ella le importaba él.

InuYasha llevó a la mujer a su casa y se dirigió directo a la de Kagome, se quedó estacionado fuera sin saber qué hacer. Muchas veces hacía eso, se quedaba ahí afuera esperando a que llegara del trabajo o de mandados y después se marchaba. La noche en la que la siguió a la hamburguesería y se había ido de ahí dejándola enojada, también la había seguido, asegurándose de que estuviese sana y salva en casa. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Aquel deber de protección? Jamás lo había sentido y por eso sabía que Kagome Higurashi era alguien especial… solamente que no tenía idea de cómo abordarla y tratarla como algo más.

Solo sabía que aquellas palabras le habían dolido demasiado y habían despertado nuevos sentimientos en él. Aunque su orgullo de macho se lo impidiera, tenía que hacer algo para arreglar todo ese desastre.


	3. Disculpas

**Gracias a: TheInuyasha, miko kaouru-sama, zabitamt1075, Marlene Vasquez, sangootaku18, Jazmin L, Danper, Valkiria-San, GiuliiVazquez, María-094, MAYATAISHO, MaylenKouTaisho, chuckylandia, bchaan, dani200026, Princess Aidil, valeaome.**

Hola chicas, lamento la demora. Desafortunadamente, pasé por problemas personales y estuve fuera de la tecnología por más de tres semanas. Espero que puedan entender mis motivos.

Bueno, **hablemos de los reviews** : algunas piensan que fue pronto para que Kagome confesara sus sentimientos, pero de acuerdo al curso de la historia, fue al tiempo que debió suceder. Más adelante lo entenderán. Si, a Kagome la atacaron los cambios de humor con lo que le pasó con InuYasha, jaja. En este capítulo se irán descubriendo más cosas, esperando aclarar muchas cosas que una que otra no entendió por completo, sobretodo refiriéndonos a la personalidad de InuYasha.

Espero que lean, les gusté y me dejen una pequeña opinión. Gracias a Valkiria-San por su extenso review y por las felicitaciones. Chicas, las amo con el corazón, sin ustedes escribir en este sitio sería aburrido. Recuerden, cualquier duda que tengan acerca de la historia no duden en dejarme un review o enviarme un PM. Muchos beso y… en esta semana (no es mentira) estaré actualizando TODOS mis fics. Nos leemos.

* * *

 **3**.

Kagome lloró y lloró hasta quedarse dormida y al día siguiente se levantó como si hubiese tomado mucho alcohol. Llevaba puestas las ropas de deportes y en su mp3 se escuchaba una canción de rock de desamor. _Perfecto,_ pensó. Recordó todo lo que había pasado ayer y sintiéndose como mierda, marcó el número de su mejor amiga.

― ¿Sango?

― ¿Hmm? ―preguntó bostezando.

― ¿Podemos hacer algo hoy?

Sango notó la tristeza en la voz de Kagome.

―Claro, cariño. ¿A qué hora paso por ti?

…

Kagome y Sango comían en un restaurante que tenía una terraza al aire libre, servían mariscos y había familias por ahí y por allá.

― ¿Estás bien?

―Estaré bien ―sonrió Kagome, desganada―. Debí imaginar que algo así pasaría…

Sango negó.

―Yo no lo imaginé ―dijo encogiéndose―. Conozco a InuYasha desde hace muchos años, a toda su familia… y ninguno de ellos es así, ni siquiera Kōga que hizo lo que hizo sabiendo que tú y su primo salían.

Kagome escondió el rostro con sus manos.

―Por los Dioses… Kōga, tengo que hablar con él.

―Kōga no estaba ebrio, puedo estar seguro de ello.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Ninguno de ellos suele tomar, sus abuelos murieron en un accidente cuando él señor Taishō, el papá de Inu No Taishō, iba tomado… también murió la señora Taishō, su madre ―susurró acercándose a Kagome―. Yo era pequeña cuando todo pasó, recuerdo que todo el pueblo se conmocionó, hubo luto por varios meses, fue deprimente.

Kagome se acomodó en su asiento y se quedó viendo a la nada. Por eso a InuYasha no le gustaba que tomara… se lo había dicho varias veces.

―Que terrible ―susurró pensando en el dolor del padre de InuYasha―. Tengo que aclarar esto… aunque InuYasha no quiera volver a saber nada de mí, tengo que aclararlo.

Sango sonrió con cariño.

Kagome había sido un alma triste y desolada que había llegado a Utashinai hacía menos de cuatro años, era una chica amable y de buenos sentimientos, con un amor extremo a la enseñanza y con sonrisas que podían iluminar un cuarto entero. Había sido extraño que se hubiera interesado en un hombre como InuYasha Taishō lo era; serio, malhumorado, e incapaz de sonreír. Eran todo lo opuesto y aun así, Kagome se había enamorado de él. InuYasha, por su parte, era un hombre serio que no se había repuesto del todo de un compromiso fallido hacía más de diez años. No había vuelto a ser el mismo y rehuía a las mujeres, Kagome no sabía esto pero no era su lugar decírselo, si bien, conocía cosas de los Taishō que Kagome no, por ser natal de Utashinai, había cosas que debían ser reveladas por los Taishō y no por ella. Aunque se sentía culpable de no poder decirle todo eso a Kagome, prefirió ver a donde iban las cosas y aconsejó lo mejor que pudo a su amiga.

―Haz eso, y comprende a InuYasha ―le dijo con suavidad―. Ponte en su lugar.

Kagome suspiró y asintió, pensando que ya se había puesto en su lugar y no le había gustado para nada el sentimiento. Tenía que disculparse y aclararle todo, hablaría con Kōga primero, sería lo más sensato.

…

Ese domingo era soleado y perfecto para hacer las paces. Kagome emprendió su viaje hacia las afueras de Utashinai y pensó en lo que le diría a Kōga. Pero… ¿Qué diría él? Los machos Taishō eran tercos y prepotentes, no le sorprendería escuchar algunas palabras hirientes de su parte, justo como lo había hecho InuYasha. Con las ventanas abajo y el viento pegándole en la cara, Kagome respiró aire fresco de campo y divisó la casa de Kōga, la cual estaba a unos cuantos minutos de la mansión Taishō.

Kōga, que era hijo del hermano fallecido de Inu No Taishō, vivía con su madre y la hija de la mejor amiga de su madre, fallecida hacía varios años. También residían varios ayudantes los cuales Kagome conocía y apreciaba. La casa de Kōga no era tan grande como la mansión Taishō pero tenía un tamaño de sobra para la poca gente que vivía ahí, además de que las hectáreas y el rancho que había por detrás, se compartía con el rancho.

Cuando aparcó su pequeño y eficiente Honda, agradeció que la camioneta de doble cabina de Kōga estuviera aparcada frente al casón. Tomando una bocanada de aire salió y caminó bajo el sol picante, la tierra bajo sus botas crujía y cuando se paró frente a la puerta para tocar el timbre, Ayame Kakazu abrió y la vio con ojos abiertos. Ayame Kakazu era una pelirroja de ojos verdes, era hermosa y su belleza extranjera le había traído muchos pretendientes. Ayame era la hija de la mejor amiga de la madre de Kōga, que había fallecido. La señora Taishō había adoptado a Ayame ya que la chica no tenía a nadie más.

Ayame observó con seriedad a Kagome.

―Hola, Ayame ―saludó Kagome con una sonrisa―. ¿Se encuentra Kōga?

Ayame arrugó el ceño y asintió.

― ¿Le puedes decir que estoy aquí?

Ayame no estuvo muy feliz con aquello pero de todas formas dejó entrar a Kagome, quien se quitó los zapatos en el genkan y caminó en tines hasta la sala con Ayame por delante.

―Le diré que usted la espera.

―Te he dicho que no es necesario que me hables de usted…

Ayame dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí antes de que Kagome pudiera terminar su oración. Suspiró y comprendió a Ayame, sabía que estaba enamorada de Kōga y a su vez, Ayame sabía que Kōga estaba enamorada de ella… por lo que había escuchado hablar al ama de casa de la casa de Kōga, Kōga ni siquiera volteaba a ver a Ayame y parecía que le irritaba su presencia en la casa.

― ¿Kagome? ―se escuchó la voz de Kōga.

Kagome se paró del pequeño sofá en el que se encontraba sentada y extendió sus manos sobre sus vaqueros.

―Hola… vine a hablar contigo.

Kōga arrugó el ceño, claramente queriendo eludir aquello y lo que había pasado.

―Bien, vayamos a mi despacho.

Kagome caminó tras el gran cuerpo de Kōga y se sintió incomoda. Su caminar era duro y pesado, ella sabía que no estaría feliz por lo que le iba a decir.

― ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar? ―preguntó una vez que había cerrado la puerta de su despacho, un despacho que había pertenecido a su padre.

Kōga era un hombre alto y moreno, de cabellos largos y negros. Era masculino, con una nariz recta y un rostro duro y asoleado. Kagome pensó que era atractivo pero que jamás podría verlo como veía a InuYasha.

Suspiró y lo vio con cariño.

―Lo que pasó el viernes fue…

― ¿Un error? ―Completó con enojo―. Si, lo sé, Kagome.

― ¿En serio? ―preguntó confundida.

―No lo fue para mí… sabes que estoy enamorado de ti.

Kagome crispó el cuerpo ante esas palabras y desvió su mirada.

―Y tú sabes que estoy enamorada de tu primo, aunque ahora… probablemente no quiera saber nada de mí.

Kōga sonrió ante aquello, feliz por eso. A Kagome no le resultó para nada divertido que él sonriera.

―Yo te puedo ofrecer más que él. Está dañado Kagome, por eso ni siquiera sonríe. No mereces estar con alguien que no te aprecie, que no aprecie tus sonrisas y tu alegría. InuYasha…

― ¿Dañado? ¿Por qué está dañado? ―preguntó interrumpiéndolo.

Kōga desvió el rostro y se sentó en el sillón detrás del escritorio.

― ¿No lo sabes? ―preguntó, levantando la mirada hacia sus ojos chocolate.

Kagome negó.

―InuYasha estuvo comprometido hace diez años ―dijo, haciendo que el corazón de Kagome diera un vuelco del tamaño del mundo―. Fue algo breve pero él amaba a esa mujer con su alma… Kikyō Hidaka ―Kagome no quería seguir escuchando aquello, ¿por qué le dolía tanto?―. Ella lo engañó con un socio de él y canceló la boda, Kikyō huyó con el tipo e InuYasha quedó devastado. No ha sido el mismo desde entonces… solo usa a las mujeres y está con ellas por algunos meses, no ha tenido nada serio con nadie desde Kikyō. Por eso quiero rescatarte, sé qué hará lo mismo contigo ―dijo con sinceridad.

Kagome lo vio en sus ojos, en sus palabras; Kōga de verdad quería salvarla del mal hombre que InuYasha suponía era.

―Yo… no lo sabía.

―Fue bueno que nos viera, de esa forma se alejará de ti.

Kagome arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Sabías que nos estaba viendo? ―preguntó con enojo.

Kōga no tuvo vergüenza y asintió.

―Claro que lo sabía.

― ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desvergonzado? ¡Es tu primo, Kōga!

― ¡Y es un maldito! Tú me gustas, Kagome. No voy a permitir que ese hombre te use a su antojo. Dime, ¿eres su novia? ¿Su pareja?

Kagome balbuceó, aun con el ceño fruncido.

―Pues… no, pero…

― ¿Te invita a cenar? ¿Te habla de su día? No lo creo, sé que no lo hace.

Kagome bajó la mirada, era cierto, InuYasha no hacía nada de eso. Muy apenas y hablaba.

―InuYasha no te merece.

―No me importa si me merece o no… estoy enamorada de él y no de ti ―Kōga tensó la mandíbula, eso le afectó y Kagome lo supo, pero era necesario hablar aquellas palabras―. Aunque ese hombre no quiera saber nada más de mí, yo estoy enamorada de él. Yo te aprecio como un amigo, pero no siento tales sentimientos por ti. Estar contigo sería un error… y no podría soportar lastimar tus sentimientos. Tú no mereces a alguien que no te quiera, mereces a alguien que si lo haga. Yo no soy esa persona, Kōga. Y siento que sea así… eres un buen hombre, pero no te quiero.

Kōga se paró de ahí y salió de entre su escritorio, yendo a la ventana que daba al rancho.

―Ya veo.

―Pero hay alguien a quien si le interesas ―dijo animándolo.

Kōga echó una mirada sobre su hombro.

― ¿Quién?

―Ayame.

Kōga bufó.

―Esa niñita ―gruñó con fastidio―. Estoy a punto de comprarle un departamento en la ciudad yo mismo para que se mude de aquí. Es insoportable, no deja de acosarme desde que se mudó aquí.

Kagome arrugó el ceño.

―Está muy enamorada de ti. Siempre veo la forma en la que te ve y es envidiable de presenciar.

― ¿Envidiable? ―dijo volteando a verla.

―Ella siempre está ahí, a pesar de que tú no la voltees a ver. No se rinde. Eso debe significar algo.

Kōga resopló como animal.

―Esa niña solo tiene un capricho, cuando encuentre a alguien más, se olvidará de mí.

Kagome sonrió.

―Sí, bueno… tal vez un día ―dijo―. Y, regresando al tema en cuestión, comprendo tu intención… pero no fue bueno que hicieras eso mientras yo estaba ebria y sabiendo que InuYasha nos veía. Creo que debes disculparte con InuYasha… yo traté de hacerlo, pero no creo que quiera volver a verme nunca más ―dijo con tristeza, una tristeza que no pudo evitar mostrar.

Kōga se sintió culpable y empezó a fumar.

―Tal vez lo haga. Lo siento, Kagome… por aprovecharme de ti y por hacerlo mientras sabía que InuYasha veía.

Ella sonrió levemente.

―Gracias. Pero también fue mi culpa, solo espero que InuYasha encuentre consuelo en alguien, yo por el momento, me retiro de la jugada ―admitió con tristeza―. Tienes razón, está dañado. No sabía la historia pero ahora que me lo dices… tal vez sea la razón por la que no quiera formalizar ―rio con amargura―. Que tonta he sido.

Kōga no dijo nada y observó a Kagome soltar nostalgia.

―Estará bien, habla con él. También yo lo haré.

―Gracias.

Kagome salió de la casa de Kōga con un peso menos y se dirigió a la mansión de los Taishō. A algunos cuantos minutos al sur, se encontraba la gran mansión Taishō. Una mansión estilo occidental de dos pisos y con terrazas arriba y abajo. Esa mansión era impresionante de ver, con montañas rodeando los extremos alejados, el ocaso siempre se veía mejor desde las afueras de Utashinai.

Había varios autos aparcados y pudo reconocer la gran camioneta doble cabina blanca de InuYasha. Con nervios, bajó de su auto y tocó al timbre esperando que no fuera él quien respondiera. Para su suerte, Izayoi Taishō abrió la puerta, la madre de InuYasha era una mujer hermosa, de cabellos negros y ojos grandes como lagunas, negros por igual. La sonrisa que le dio a Kagome iluminó su rostro.

― ¡Querida! ¡Qué gusto me da verte! ―dijo abrazándola con emoción.

Kagome se quedó quieta, no pudiéndose acostumbrar al cariño que esa mujer le daba siempre que la veía.

―Hola, señora Taishō… ―murmuró contra el cabello de la mujer.

Izayoi se separó de ella.

―Ay, qué va, llámame Izayoi ―dijo aventando una mano al aire―. Pasa, pasa. ¿Vienes a buscar a InuYasha? ―preguntó observando sus reacciones.

Kagome asintió, quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos ahí. Izayoi le ofreció unas pantuflas que Kagome apuró a calarse.

―Si… si no le es mucha molestia, ¿podría decirle que estoy aquí?

―Ninguna molestia, claro que se lo haré saber. Creo que estaba en las caballerizas ―en un momento lo mando llamar.

Kagome agradeció, observando a la mujer salir de la salita de espera a la que la había guiado.

Izayoi se alegró de ver a Kagome Higurashi en su casa, su hijo había estado de un humor de los miles demonios, si bien, no tenía un buen humor, últimamente había estado insoportable. Izayoi pedía a los Dioses que esa bella muchacha pudiera apaciguar el mal carácter de su hijo. Cuando esa muchachita bonita había aparecido en el pueblo y su hijo menor le había echado un ojo, Izayoi y su esposo habían tenido esperanzas de que InuYasha pudiera por fin sacar los fantasmas de su vida, alejar el pasado y empezar un futuro con la maestra de kínder. Kagome Higurashi era el prospecto perfecto para InuYasha e Izayoi no dejaba de orar a los Dioses por que su hijo se pusiera en serio con ella. Ya habían estado viéndose por varios meses y su hijo no daba señales de querer avanzar como algo más. Aunque lo había visto hacer eso en el pasado, nunca se había involucrado con una chica de la ciudad y solo tenía cosas de menos de un mes.

―Avisa a InuYasha que Kagome Higurashi lo espera en la sala principal ―ordenó a una chiquilla bonita que era parte de la ayuda de la casa.

―Sí, señora.

Cuando Izayoi regresó, vio a Kagome pensativa, cabizbaja casi, escuchó un suspirito y supo que las cosas entre su hijo y ella no iban del todo bien.

―Haré que les traigan algo de tomar y comer ―dijo Izayoi con su habitual sonrisa―. Y querida…

― ¿Si, señora?

―Por favor no te rindas con mi hijo ―le suplicó.

Kagome no supo que decir y se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, quería decirle algo pero nada salió. Izayoi le dedicó una última sonrisa y se retiró dejando a Kagome con aun más peso sobre los hombros. Pensó que la visita a Kōga había aliviado su pesar pero era señora le había vuelto a poner pesas en los hombros.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó InuYasha.

Kagome levantó el rostro para verlo parado en la entrada de la sala. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros, una camisa de botones a cuadros roja y un sombrero negro que casi le tapaba los ojos. Las botas de cuero sonaron contra el suelo cuando se acercó apenas, notando la comida y la bebida que había en la pequeña mesita frente a Kagome. Estaba sudado y no le molestó que ella lo viera así, a ella tampoco le importó.

―Quiero hablar contigo ―dijo sin apartar su vista de la de él.

InuYasha bufó en silencio.

― ¿De? ―soltó con seriedad.

Kagome apretó sus manos en puños, parecía que ese hombre se había vuelto todavía más huraño.

―Solo quiero… aclarar lo que pasó ese día… fuera del bar.

InuYasha arrugó el ceño.

―Estabas ebria, lo sé. Ya me lo has dicho.

Kagome arrugó el ceño por igual.

―Bueno, si… lo estaba, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que hice mal… yo lo siento de verdad ―dijo con sinceridad.

InuYasha alzó el rostro, despectivamente.

―Así que… ¿estás arrepentida? ―dijo quedamente.

Ella asintió.

―He hablado con Kōga también ―dijo ella, haciendo que él rostro duro de InuYasha se tensara más de la cuenta, ella lo notó y se apresuró a hablar―. Le expliqué que lo que había pasado había sido un error y que no debió suceder… me he disculpado con él también.

―Keh ―resopló groseramente―. ¿Así que has ido donde ese mequetrefe?

Kagome evitó sonreír.

―Sí, sentí que era necesario. Y… acerca de lo que pasó ayer…

InuYasha atinó a apartar su rostro del de ella, no quería escuchar nada de eso. En mucho tiempo no había sentido lo que sentía por Kagome, de hecho, jamás había sentido lo que sentía por Kagome… con Kikyō había sido diferente; claro, la había amado, pero Kagome…

― ¿Qué?

―Estabas con otra mujer ―dijo quedamente―. ¿Sales con ella?

InuYasha la vio con seriedad.

― ¿Qué pasaría si fuera así?

Kagome arrugó el rostro y se paró de ahí.

―Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Él evitó una sonrisa socarrona.

―No salgo con ella. Es una amiga.

A Kagome le irritaron esas palabras.

― ¿Una amiga a la que le permites tocarte? ―dijo arrugando el ceño―. ¿Por qué a mí no me dejas tocarte? ―preguntó descaradamente.

Él gruñó.

―Es una vieja amiga. No significa nada.

―Claro que significa algo. Salías con ella ¿cierto? ―entrecerró sus ojos.

InuYasha la escrudiñó, sonrió apenas.

― ¿Estás celosa? ―preguntó burlándose.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿Y que si lo estuviera?

A InuYasha eso le removió algo en el pecho, la vista de Kagome celosa era lo mejor que había visto en mucho tiempo.

―No significa nada ―repitió de nuevo.

―Con ella… sonreías ―dijo casi en un susurro―. Nunca me sonríes ―dijo sin verlo.

Él no dijo nada. Era cierto, no le sonreía porque siempre estaba enojado consigo mismo por permitirse sentir más de la cuenta, por sorprenderse pensando que esa mujer era la mujer más espectacular y con la quería pasar el resto de sus días. Le molestaba sentirse así, le enojaba y lo único que podía hacer delante de ella era malos gestos, a pesar de eso, ella seguía ahí con él, regalándole sonrisas y gestos que solo le daba a él.

―No sabía que sonreír era parte de eso.

― ¿Eso? ―preguntó incrédula.

Él no sabía cómo llamarlo, ya que no tenía un nombre en sí.

―De todas formas, esa mujer no significa nada.

La vio pasar su peso de una pierna a otra y su rostro preocupado lo afligió también, claro que nunca lo aceptaría.

Kagome era diferente, toda ella, su voz, sus cabellos, incluso la forma en la que hablaba, todos los gestos y hasta como caminaba. Su personalidad, por sobre todas las cosas, eso era lo mejor de todo. No había nadie igual a Kagome en todo el mundo y él lo sabía.

―Me has dicho que me querías ―dijo secamente.

Esas palabras lo habían conmocionado, ¿quererlo? ¿Quién lo querría? ¿A él? ¿Y por qué? Él aceptaba no haber tratado a Kagome de la mejor manera, seguía probando las aguas… esperando a que ella hiciera algo para decepcionarlo, justo como su ex-prometida lo había hecho. Y si, había pasado, ella lo había traicionado. Pero le había dicho que lo quería y también se estaba disculpando, además no era una mujer pretenciosa como su ex-prometida lo había sido, esta chica era muy humilde y sincera.

―Si… bueno, yo… ―empezó con nerviosismo.

― ¿Te arrepientes? ―dijo, cortándola.

Kagome levantó su mirada de inmediato.

―No, claro que no… de quererte no ―lo vio con intensidad―. De habértelo dicho… si ―InuYasha la vio con curiosidad.

―Explícate.

―Kōga me ha contado lo de tu compromiso… ―dijo esperando una explosión de gritos y reclamos, él no dijo nada, se quedó viéndola con un rostro enojado, si, estaba enojado, pero no le dijo absolutamente nada―. Siento que las cosas no hayan resultado como deseabas… y siento que mi comportamiento te haya hecho pensar que podría ser igual… a ella.

―No hables de ella.

Kagome sintió algo quebrarse dentro de ella.

― ¿Todavía… la amas? ―preguntó apenas.

―No preguntes de ella.

Kagome bajó la cabeza, no podía con esa situación; quería a ese hombre con toda su alma pero él parecía no querer ceder. Estaba exhausta y triste.

―Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo ―dijo volviéndolo a ver―. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun así no lo has podido superar.

―No hables de ello como si conocieses la historia…

―Espera, déjame terminar ―lo interrumpió―. Yo te quiero, si… ―dijo viendo esos ojos ámbar que muchas veces soñaba―. Pero llevamos meses jugando al gato y al ratón y tú pareces no querer ceder, no sé qué más hacer.

Él bufó con altanería.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué si no te hago ahora mismo mi esposa, me dejarás?

―InuYasha…

― ¿Crees que necesito de alguien como tú? ―dijo con un tono de voz duro, ella tragó en seco―. Mírate… suplicando por mi perdón, después de haberte comportado como una zorra ―soltó con veneno.

―No sigas… ―suplicó ella, al borde de las lágrimas.

―Ustedes las mujeres todas son iguales, quieren el perdón, quieren _explicar_ las cosas. Explícame esto, Kagome, ¿cómo es que después de meses sigues conmigo? ¿Cuándo ni siquiera te he hecho mi novia? ¿Estás tras mi dinero? ¿Quieres engatusarme para después burlarte de mí?

― ¡Yo no soy como ella! ―gritó derramando lágrimas, parándose del sofá con enojo.

Él se acercó peligrosamente ante ella, haciéndola encogerse y cubrir su rostro con sus brazos. Respiraba silenciosamente, esperando lo peor.

InuYasha la vio y sintió asco de sí mismo, estaba cubriendo su rostro, esperando algo de él. Un golpe… ¿le tenía miedo? Caminó lejos de ella, gruñendo malas palabras y haciendo que ella se diera cuenta que no estaba más delante de ella.

―Vete.

Kagome se limpió las lágrimas.

―Espero que encuentres a alguien más que te aguante, InuYasha. Cuando la encuentres, déjamelo saber. Aunque… parece que lo has hecho ya ―dijo refiriéndose a la mujer con la que lo había visto salir de aquel restaurante―. Me he disculpado y te he explicado… pero eres demasiado difícil. Por un momento había sopesado la idea de tratarlo de nuevo contigo, pero no te quiero volver a ver jamás ―dijo con tristeza, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos rojos la hacían ver exhausta―. Busca a alguien más con quien jugar tu juego ―dijo con caminando hacia la entrada de la sala―. Adiós, InuYasha.

InuYasha se quedó de piedra al escucharla decir aquello; _no te quiero volver a ver jamás_. ¿Entonces todo estaba acabado? ¿No la iba a detener? Cuando la sintió pasar a su lado, aquella fragancia a jazmín le inundó las fosas nasales, haciéndole recordar los meses a su lado. La tomó del brazo sin siquiera pensarlo.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

―Suéltame ―ordenó.

―No te puedes ir ―bramó con ira.

― ¿Ah no? Qué raro, porque era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo ―le devolvió la voz dura.

―No te vayas.

―Me has dicho que lo haga. Que no necesitabas a alguien como yo.

Ambos guardaron silencio y sus pieles se quemaron al contacto, Kagome no quiso demostrar lo que ese hombre hacía en ella y él no tuvo pensado revelar que su piel suave y tersa lo enviaba a otros planetas.

 _¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan difíciles?_ , pensaron ambos.


	4. Primos

**Gracias a: sangootaku18, JessM21, zabitamt1975, Wachi, MiilaTaisho, Blond Hair Girl, aky9110, Jazmin L, GiuliiVazquez, Valkiria-San, CONEJA, miko Kaoru-sama, Anna Danesa, Guest, Danperjaz, Guest, DulceTaRaAmai, corx, roxanamatarrita96, Cute Femme, marianakawaii, yuric09, cass.**

Chicas, gracias por sus comentarios, alertas, y favoritos. La historia está tomando más forma y espero que puedan disfrutarla. Vamos a ver más facetas de InuYasha y a una Kagome sorprendida que no sabrá que hacer cuando InuYasha cambie ante sus ojos.

Respecto a la personalidad de InuYasha... bueno, varios lectores se ofendieron de verdad. **Lectores: por favor recuerden que Cecil Pierce está escribiendo esta historia y no Rumiko Takahashi, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo que este es un fanfic y no una obra original de la autora original.** El fic si tiene OOC personalidades y no se apega a las personalidades originales que la autora original le dio. Respecto a como InuYasha se comporta... bueno, es bueno que escriban sus opiniones y nadie tiene nada en contra de eso, pero este es mi fic y puedo darle a los personajes las personalidades que yo quiera... siempre respeto sus opiniones pero también sería bueno que no juzgaran una historia entera por solo un capítulo. Si, InuYasha es un cabrón y a muchas lectoras no les gustó/gusta/gustará eso, pero es la personalidad que InuYasha tiene, les aviso que no siempre será así y de un momento a a otro lo veremos cambiar y ese cambio nos gustará. Un lector se molestó mucho y me escribió un gran review, espero que le den otra oportunidad a la historia y la amen tanto como yo amé escribirla.

Muchos besos, y pasen a leer Retrato Oral porque ya la actualicé! Wuju! Nos leemos.

* * *

 **4.**

Ambos se vieron con desafío en las miradas, ella pensaba que él estaba loco por retenerla y él pensaba que ella era la cosa más increíble con la que jamás se había topado.

―Suéltame ―dijo entre dientes―. Me quiero ir.

―No, ven acá ―dijo arrastrándola por el pasillo fuera de la sala, la llevaría a su despacho y la tendría ahí hasta que retractara todas esas palabras, tarde o temprano lo haría.

― ¡Oye! No puedes llevarme como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, suéltame ahora ―dijo tratando de zafarse.

―No.

― ¿InuYasha? ¿Qué pasa?

InuYasha soltó a Kagome de inmediato cuando su madre apareció ante ellos.

―Me retiro, gracias por todo, señora ―dijo Kagome con rapidez, aprovechando que InuYasha había bajado la guardia.

―Kagome… ―amenazó InuYasha con una voz profunda que le heló los pelos.

―Hasta luego ―hizo una reverencia y salió casi corriendo hasta la salida.

― ¡Querida! ―gritó viendo a Kagome trotar, pero Kagome ya había salido de ahí, huyendo―. ¿Qué estás haciendo, hijo? ―preguntó Izayoi molesta―. Si no te comportas como un hombre civilizado, Kagome se olvidará de ti y alguien más la tratará como se merece ―InuYasha gruñó―. Así es, no eres el único hombre que piensa en Kagome de esa forma.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―bramó con rabia.

― ¡Pensé que algún día sería mi nuera! ―gritó con enojo―. Se unas cuantas cosas de ella… la mantengo vigilada –dijo viendo sus uñas con interés.

InuYasha negó con la cabeza, fastidiado con su madre.

― ¿Estás espiándola?

―Como si tú no lo hicieras ―resopló, un gesto que ambos tenían en común―. Sé que la sigues a donde va, sé que te quedas fuera de su casa esperando a que regrese. Soy tu madre y no puedes hacerte el desentendido conmigo ―InuYasha apartó su mirada, avergonzado y molesto por aquello―. Te lo he dicho y te lo advierto, InuYasha, si no haces algo… alguien más lo hará. Una mujer no puede aguantar mucho y mucho menos una mujer tan hermosa y bondadosa como lo es Kagome, alguien más tendrá el valor de invitarla a salir y ella aceptará.

Lo vio por última vez y salió de ahí, sintiéndose enojada con su hijo y decepcionada también.

InuYasha resopló como un animal y salió con furia hasta la caballeriza, donde sacó a su caballo negro y lo montó sin rumbo.

…

Kagome había dejado de llorar, pero ahora estaba muy molesta. ¿Qué tenía en mente ese hombre? ¿La quería o no la quería? ¿Qué pretendía? No lo sabía, no sabía que pasaba por la mente de InuYasha Taishō… y no sabía si quería investigarlo, ya no, por lo menos. En el pasado había querido saber todo lo que ese hombre pensaba, saber cómo se sentía, pero ahora, era diferente. Después de esas palabras tan hirientes, no sabía si quería seguir esperando a que InuYasha explotase de nuevo, a que la hiriese como lo había hecho esa vez en el bar y hacía unos momentos en su casa. Jamás le había hablado así, pero al parecer, la razón era esa: su ex-prometida. Ese hombre había estado esperando a que ella se comportara como su ex-prometida y había obtenido lo que quería.

Se sentía tan estúpida, su primer pensamiento al salir de esa casa, es que jamás volvería, que jamás querría ver a InuYasha de nuevo.

…

InuYasha cabalgó sin rumbo por los alrededores del rancho y cuando se dio cuenta, había ido a dar a la parte del rancho de Kōga. Gruñó al verlo cabalgar igual arreando a unos cuantos borregos y fue hacía él sin dudarlo.

― ¡Hey! ―gritó Kōga al verlo―. ¡Qué bueno que te veo! ―exclamó viendo a InuYasha yendo hacia él.

Cuando InuYasha se hubo bajado del caballo y lo hubo atado a una cerca bajo un arbolito para que le diera sombra y pastara, se acercó a Kōga que ya había hecho lo mismo.

InuYasha se acercó peligrosamente a Kōga quien vio sus ojos llenos de fuego y arrugó el ceño.

― ¡Bastardo! ¡Besaste a Kagome! ―dijo tirándole un puñetazo bien dado en la cara. Kōga ahogó un gruñido de sorpresa―. Y le contaste de Kikyō, ¡maldita sea, Kōga!

Kōga se había agarrado de las solapas de la camisa de InuYasha y lo tiraba con fuerza.

― ¡Si! ¡La besé porque no quiero que esté con un maldito como tú! ―le dijo muy cerca de su cara, controlándolo, ambos tenían la misma estatura y eran igual de fuertes―. Te he visto ir venir con todas esas mujeres, botándolas después de solo meses. ¿Qué iba a ser diferente con Kagome? ¡Me gusta! ―gritó haciendo que InuYasha lo empujara con fuerza.

― ¡Esa mujer no te quiere! ¡Me quiere a mí! ―Lo tironeó de la camisa por igual.

― ¿Y te aprovechas de eso? ¿Sabes que me dijo? ―Lo retó con la mirada―. Que estaba cansada de ti y que terminaría todo contigo.

InuYasha gruñó y lo empujó tan fuerte que ambos cayeron a la tierra. InuYasha arriba de él y Kōga jadeando porque su primo lo ahorcaba como un maniaco.

―Te ha dejado ―dijo con dificultad al hablar, sonrió y se rio como loco―. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ya era hora! ―dijo riendo.

― ¡Cállate! ―gritó el de ojos ámbar.

El sol picante que daba en el rancho los hacia sudar y jadear como animales.

― ¡No! ¡Te dejó! ―Se carcajeó mientras InuYasha trataba de golpearlo pero él esquivaba uno que otro golpe―. Eso es lo que te pasa por despreciar a una mujer como Kagome. ¿Cómo se siente, InuYasha? ¿Estás sufriendo? ―dijo con malicia―. Espero que sí.

― ¡Bastardo, infeliz! No volverás a ver la luz del día ―amenazó dándole golpes en el rostro.

― ¡Señor Kōga! ―gritó una vocecilla a lo lejos.

InuYasha alzó los ojos para ver a la pelirroja correr hacia ellos.

― ¡Quítese! ―gritó Ayame con un rifle en mano―. ¡Ahora!

― ¡Ayame! ―gritó Kōga sorprendido.

InuYasha vio a la chiquilla y resopló.

― ¿Te tiene que venir a defender una mujer? Patético

― ¡Váyase! ―dijo Ayame apuntándolo con el arma.

Kōga arrugó el ceño.

― ¡Baja eso, Ayame!

― ¡No! No hasta que este loco no se vaya de la propiedad.

InuYasha rio no sin antes apretar a Kōga de la camisa.

―No te acerques a Kagome.

Kōga lo tomó por igual.

―Ya no me interesa, pero ahora tú no le interesas a ella ―sonrió como canalla.

InuYasha lo levantó lo suficiente de la tierra caliente para después dejarlo caer sonoramente y pararse de ahí, levantando las manos hacia Ayame. Se alejó de ahí mientras que Ayame seguía apuntándolo con el arma.

Kōga se quedó acostado ahí, su mirada nublada por la tierra y el sol.

― ¿Está bien, señor Kōga?

― ¿Estás loca, niña? ―Le espetó con enojo, parándose y limpiándose el rostro con la manga de la camisa―. ¡Pudiste haber herido a alguien! ―dijo alzando los brazos al aire.

Ayame arrugó el ceño.

― ¡Pero yo solo quería ayudarlo!

Kōga la vio con enojo.

―Estás loca, no necesito tu ayuda ―Ayame lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos y él ni siquiera se inmutó―. Hazte a un lado ―pasó por su lado haciéndola tambalear y dejándola sola con una arma muy grande y peligrosa.

…

― ¿Qué te pasó? ―preguntó Izayoi cuando lo vio.

InuYasha pasó de largo y no le respondió, antes de que pudiera subir a su habitación, su padre, que era un hombre muy alto, robusto y fuerte, lo estampó contra la pared. Portaba una mueca de los mil demonios y ejercía una fuerza impresionante contra su pecho.

― ¿Qué carajos hacías con Kōga peleándote como un animal? ¡En medio del rancho! ―gritó contra su cara.

Izayoi los vio con preocupación y no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse cerca a vigilar.

― ¡Kōga es un malnacido! Le contó a Kagome lo de Kikyō.

InuTaishō, como varios de sus colegas y familia le llamaban, lo vio con enojo.

―Me alegra. Tu madre ya me contó todo lo que sucedió.

― ¡Tengo treinta y cuatro años! No soy un chiquillo. No pueden estar metiéndose en todo lo que hago.

―Te comportas como un maldito chiquillo. Me haré cargo personalmente de que esa muchacha conozca a un buen hombre que la despose… ―advirtió, haciendo que InuYasha forcejeara y arrugara la cara con una mueca de odio impresionante.

― ¡Estás fuera de mente! ¡Kagome va a ser mi mujer!

― ¡Entonces haz que pase! Y si vuelvo a verte pelear con Kōga… te voy a desterrar de este lugar, maldita sea, InuYasha. No puedes armar un escándalo así para que todos vean. ¡Este pueblo es muy pequeño! Todos saben y se enteran de todo y somos una de las familias más importantes, no cometas estupideces ―lo soltó con fuerza―. Estás advertido.

InuTaishō se retiró de ahí dejando a InuYasha descolocado y solo, Izayoi había pasado de largo sin verlo y había ido en busca de su marido. Ni siquiera lo había visto, se sentía como la mierda misma. ¿Qué sería después? ¿Toda su familia se pondría en su contra? ¿Kagome lo valía?


	5. Irrumpiendo

**Gracias a: GiuliiVazquez, Michaelis aro, Valkira-San, Danperjaz, Camii Taishō, Marlene Vasquez, Amore, arelymatamoros50, Jazmin L, Princess Aidil, Kissat, Izanami-mina, fattyamp, aniianii, alexaquevedo, yoss, YanierHigurashi, Iyrag99, jossy-chan, BarbieRamos11, aky9110.**

Hola lectores hermosos. Gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen la demora (la uni). Que bueno que la historia les vaya gustando, todavía queda mucho y muy entretenido! Verán que no podrán separar sus ojos de la pantalla. Este capítulo les gustará mucho, espero que puedan dejarme un bonito comentario n.n

Las amo y besitos!

* * *

 **5.**

La semana que seguía había pasado con mucha tranquilidad para Kagome, el kínder estaba lleno de energía, como siempre, y ella trataba de contagiarse de los niños que la jaloneaban para llamar su atención. Cuando había llegado el viernes, Kagome pensó que se sentía mejor, pero no fue hasta que la directora pidió hablar con ella.

―Querida ―le habló una mujer canosa y bajita, era muy amable y sonreía casi siempre―. Un miembro del comité del consejo de la ciudad ha pedido observar tu clase lo que resta del día de hoy.

Kagome arrugó el ceño y asintió.

― ¿Pasa algo malo?

La directora aventó una manita al aire.

―No, solo quiere llenar algunos formularios, estoy segura que no será ninguna molestia.

―Por supuesto que no, gracias directora Hikaru.

La directora sonrió una vez más y se alejó, no sin antes indicarle que esa persona estaría ahí después del primer receso. Kagome, sin inmutarse mucho por aquello, comenzó su viernes con un poco más de energía y sonrisas, los niños la notaban mejor y sonreían con ella.

― ¡Señorita Higurashi, señorita Higurashi! ―gritaba una pequeña de cabellos cafés―. ¡Tori no quiere dejarme jugar con sus crayolas!

Kagome sonrió apenas y arregló un acuerdo entre ambas niñas, fuera de aquello, no hubo mucho ajetreo y el primer receso llegó. Se sentó junto a los demás maestros viendo a los niños de kínder y preescolar comer y correr como locos.

Cuando el receso hubo acabado, los niños estaban casi muertos dentro del salón. Siempre había una pequeña siesta después del primer receso y Kagome se tomaba ese tiempo para limpiar el salón y prepara algunas cosas para sus demás lecciones, pero esa vez, tendría que dejarlo para otro día; porque InuYasha Taishō entró por la puerta de su salón cuando ella dormía a la última niña.

Se quedó de piedra viéndolo como si fuera un fantasma.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―susurró.

InuYasha no dijo nada, dio una vuelta por ahí y por allá, observando a los niños dormir sobre pequeños futones con pequeñas mantas sobre ellos.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, InuYasha? Espero una visita y tú no puedes… ―él la observó con intensidad y ella abrió la boca, casi deja salir un gemido lleno de enojo―. ¡Tú eres la visita! ―susurró con furia―. Este es mi lugar de trabajo, InuYasha, no puedes venir a hacer lo que se te antoje.

InuYasha se mantuvo en silencio de nuevo, observando el salón de ella. Jamás había estado ahí, siempre se había preguntado cómo sería su entorno, quienes le hablarían todos los días, a quien más sonreía. Pues ahí estaba y todo parecía ser justo como se lo había imaginado, colores, alegría, niños, desorden, justo como era ella. Se molestó internamente por no haber podido suprimir sus sentimientos, por haber hecho a la directora hacerle pasar al salón prometiéndole una donación todavía más grande que la del año pasado. Pero no se arrepentía, porque estaba entrando en una parte importante de la vida de Kagome, y eso le hacía sentir todavía más cercano a ella.

―No grites, vas a despertar a los niños ―dijo apenas, yendo a donde su escritorio se encontraba, ahí atrás habían muchas fotos en un enorme collage pegado a la pared. Fotos de ella con maestros, alumnos, incluso gente que jamás había visto, tal vez hasta familiares. Eso lo puso enfermo, lo llenó de celos y de rabia, nadie más que Kagome le causaba eso, eran sensaciones que no había experimentado jamás, y si lo había hecho no lo recordaba o no las había sentido con tanta intensidad como lo hacía ahora con ella. Kagome estaba sonriendo con un montón de gente ahí, feliz de verdad, pero él no estaba ahí; eso era lo que le causaba rabia, que él no podía llegar a ser parte de esa vida por completo, de su vida, de la vida cotidiana y normal de esa mujer―. Te ves feliz ―susurró, admirando su sonrisa en todas esas fotos, era tan hermosa.

Kagome no dijo nada, no sabía que decir, no sabía que estaba él haciendo ahí. Para ella, todo estaba terminado, estaba tratando de aceptar el hecho, pero él no se lo estaba haciendo fácil. Lo menos que quería era verlo, pero él… si, él, era terco como una mula, solo quería hacer su voluntad.

―No me explico ante nadie ―dijo de repente, volteando a verla aun con ese sombrero negro llegándole hasta los ojos―. Pero quiero explicarte lo que viste esa noche.

Ella se puso rígida. No, no quería saberlo. Definitivamente no.

―No tienes que hacerlo. Por lo que a mi concierne, terminamos todo ese día en tu casa. No me debes explicaciones.

InuYasha tensó la mandíbula ante aquello y se quitó el sombrero. Tenía un cabello negro y corto que lo hacía ver peligroso, aún más de lo que aquella mirada lo hacía parecer.

―Yo no terminé nada ―dijo reacio.

―Aclaraste que no necesitabas de alguien como yo ―le dijo con seriedad, una voz seria que a él no le gustó, ella nunca era así, ya ni siquiera estaba exaltada, solo hablaba sin color en la voz―. Insinuaste que seguía contigo por tu dinero ―esta vez, una sonrisa irónica salió de sus labios, algo extraño y desagradable―. ¿Por tu dinero? ¿En serio, InuYasha? ¿Cuándo te pedí algo? Tienes serios problemas que resolver con el pasado, yo no quiero ser parte de ello, no si me vas a llamar zorra y a insultarme como si fuera una cualquiera.

―Basta, Kagome.

― ¿Basta? ¿Y qué tengo que hacer? ¿Escuchar todo lo que dices así porque si? ¿No me merezco una mísera disculpa?

Él apretó sus manos en puños. Él no pedía disculpas, no se arrepentía y no pedía perdón. Esa mujercita le estaba haciendo todo tan difícil. Se revolvió el cabello como un maniaco.

―Discúlpame.

― ¿Por qué?

Él gruñó como un vil animal.

―Por llamarte zorra.

― ¿En realidad crees que soy eso?

InuYasha no contestó. No, claro que no lo pensaba de esa forma. Esa mujer podría ser todo menos una mala mujer, una zorra.

―No ―dijo entre dientes.

A ella pareció agradarle esa respuesta ya que no dijo nada más del tema.

― ¿Y por qué más te estás disculpando?

Él bajó su mirada, ¿cuánto tiempo más soportaría eso? Su subconsciente le dijo que el que fuera necesario, en realidad quería estar ahí, aunque eso significase disculparse y doblegarse ante alguien más.

―Por decir que estabas tras mi dinero.

―Yo no soy esa mujer, InuYasha ―dijo ella.

InuYasha volvió a tensar la mandíbula.

―Te he dicho que no hables de ella.

―No me importa lo que dijiste, te lo diré hasta que puedas entenderlo. No soy ella, jamás voy a ser ella. Nunca.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, esa mujer lo estaba reprendiendo como a uno más de esos niños que estaban ahí dormidos. Hasta pensó que esos niños tenían un mejor trato que él.

―Lo sé.

―Entonces… ¿por qué compararme con ella? ¿Cuándo viste en mí esa maldad?

―Cuándo te vi besándote con ese imbécil ―susurró con los ojos llenos de ira―. Lo preferiste a él sobre mí, lo besaste a él. A él, Kagome.

Ella se enfureció por aquello.

― ¿Qué querías que hiciera, InuYasha? ¿Qué corriera a tu lado y te besara cuando tú ni siquiera te habías tomado la libertar de tocarme? Ni siquiera la mano. Tampoco me veías mucho, nunca me sonreíste o me llamaste por mi nombre, fue una relación muy extraña, o lo que fuera que haya sido ―se encogió, desganada. Pensar en eso le traía recuerdos tristes y sensaciones de no saberse suficiente.

Él la vio deshacerse ante él, no le gustaba, no le había gustado verla llorar, no le había gustado escuchar todas esas palabras que le reclamaban por haberla herido.

―Esperaba verte ―dijo.

― ¿Qué?

―Esa noche, quería que me vieras con esa mujer ―admitió.

Kagome se quedó callada.

― ¿Cómo sabias que iba a verlos?

―No lo sabía, solo salí con ella por despecho.

Ella estaba furiosa.

― ¿Quién es? ―se atrevió a preguntar.

Él lo sabía, ella estaba tan celosa como él lo había estado esa noche que la había visto junto a Kōga.

―Una exnovia.

A ella pareció salirle humo de la cabeza.

―Y por encima con una exnovia, eres un descarado ―dijo hablando un poco más fuerte.

Un niño que estaba dormido tras de ella, se revolvió bajo su sabana y abrió sus ojitos.

― ¿Kagome? ―habló con voz adormilada.

Ambos adultos voltearon ver al bulto que los observaba con atención.

―Regresa a dormir, Yuta ―le dijo con cariño.

―Mhm… ¿quién es él? ―dijo bostezando, viendo a InuYasha con recelo.

InuYasha casi sonríe por aquello.

―Es solo un amigo.

Yuta se levantó con sueño y se agarró de la pierna de Kagome.

―Kagome va a ser mi esposa ―dijo frotándose un ojo―. No puedes hablar con ella ―dijo viendo a InuYasha con rencor infantil.

― ¿Kagome, huh? ¿Te llama por tu nombre? ―dijo con una media sonrisa. Kagome rodó los ojos―. Sucede que… Kagome también va a ser mi esposa ―Kagome abrió los ojos con asombro y Yuta se agarró todavía más de la pierna de Kagome―. ¿Qué haremos para que Kagome decida?

Yuta entrecerró sus ojitos cafés.

― ¡Yo te venceré en un concurso de comer pastel! ―gritó decidido.

Varios niños revolotearon en sus futones y Kagome suspiró.

―No grites, Yuta, tus compañeros duermen.

―Lo siento, Kagome ―dijo aferrándose de nuevo a su pierna.

InuYasha no pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa que Kagome nunca le había visto.

―De acuerdo, voy a regresar por ti para ver quien come más pastel.

― ¿De chocolate? ―preguntó con inocencia.

Kagome sonrió.

―Claro ―se encogió InuYasha.

―Bueno, regresa a dormir, cariño. Todavía tienes mucho tiempo para hacerlo ―le indicó Kagome.

Yuta asintió y regreso a dormir, los otros niños también se habían quedado quietos.

Kagome suspiró.

― ¿Ves lo que causas? ―dijo Kagome caminando hasta recargarse contra su escritorio―. ¿Qué quieres, InuYasha? ―preguntó después de algún minuto de estar en silencio―. No puedes venir a mi lugar de trabajo e irrumpir de esta forma, ¿qué te sucede?

―Quería hablar contigo ―dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Ella gruñó.

― ¿Y por eso tuviste que venir aquí?

―Pensé que no ibas a querer hablar conmigo de otra forma.

―Pensaste bien. No quiero hablar contigo y no quiero escuchar tus explicaciones… ―dijo sin verlo. El ambiente se había tornado serio de verdad, ella hablaba con mucha sensatez y quietud, ella de verdad quería terminar todo―. Tienes problemas que no has arreglado contigo mismo, no quiero ser tu conejillo de indias.

―Me he disculpado ―dijo apretando su sombrero con ganas.

―Nunca dije que aceptaba tus disculpas ―le dijo viendo sus ojos ámbar.

Él gruñó.

―Que difícil eres, mujer.

Ella casi ríe.

― ¿Yo soy difícil? Mira quien habla. Yo no quiero tener nada que ver contigo si te vas a comportar como un tempano de hielo, lo hice porque pensé que ibas a cambiar eventualmente, pero esa mujer dejó serios estragos en ti ―tanteó las aguas, viendo las expresiones de InuYasha, él se mantuvo pasivo y no dijo nada―. Kōga me dijo que no has tenido una relación estable en diez años. ¿Por qué voy a ser diferente a todas esas mujeres con las que saliste por pocos meses y dejaste?

InuYasha se aguantó las ganas de ir por ese idiota y golpearlo de nuevo. ¡Lo quería matar!

―Eres diferente ―dijo a regañadientes.

Ella tragó en seco y se mordió el labio con mucha fuerza.

― ¿Por qué…? ―susurró.

El salón estaba oscuro y solo la poca luz del día nublado entraba por las ventanas, aquel era un día lluvioso de mediados de Junio, el calor se avecinaba.

―Si te lo digo, ¿volverás conmigo?

Ella se mordió los labios de nuevo y él no pudo evitar ver aquella acción que lo volvía loco.

― ¿Y ser _qué_?

―Una pareja.


	6. Invitación

**Gracias a: Jazmin L, marualaurajs, aky9110, andreb1401, Marlene Vasquez, aniianii, arelymatarmoros50, Luna, Sangootaku18, Kissat, Valkira-San, GiuliiVazquez, Sandra, MityKaty, Danperjaz, jossy-chan, zoraidarose, syuuki06, nitta yumiko, Kagome Higurashi Taishō, lauris7ki, Katadm, daisukigohan.**

Bueno… hola a todos! Todas, creo que solo me leen niñas jaja. Bueno, que bueno que les gustó el capítulo anterior. Se los dije! Y bueno, por ahí me dijeron que extrañan mis lemons locos jaja, pero para eso falta. Quiero mantener esta historia un poco tradicional y no saltarme al sexo como en RO que InuYasha literal se fue de putas jajaja y encontró a Kagome XD. Pero si… si habrá mucho lemon pero esta historia va despacito así que por mientras las dejo con diálogos muy buenos y situaciones mejores que las de la telenovela de la tarde jaja. Y si, contestando a un review de Kissat, me equivoqué y puse que InuYasha era peliplata en el primer capítulo y luego lo cambié a pelo negro y corto. La idea original es que Inu tuviera pelo negro pero creo que se me escapó el cabello plata, pero lo he corregido :3 Mmm… que más… les gustó Yuta? A mi también, fue divertido escribirlo, siempre es divertido escribir a un niño. Vamos a ver más de los niños porque veremos más a Kagome de maestra. Y ahora las dejo con este capítulo y espero dejarlas hambrientas de más.

Como siempre, gracias a los favs, alerts y reviews. Leo cada uno de sus comments y las amo más que al mundo. Y como siempre, espero un comment bonito. Nos leemos y besitos.

* * *

 **6.**

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Él quería ser su pareja?

― ¿Por qué? ―dijo de inmediato.

Él arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Cómo por qué?

―Si… ¿por qué? Dame las respuestas que te pedí, explícame.

― ¿Ahora si quieres mis explicaciones? ―comentó con diversión.

Ella refunfuñó.

―Necesito esas explicaciones para poder pensar en que decirte ―dijo con indignación. Él sonreía, ¿por qué?―. ¿Por qué sonríes? ―Preguntó de inmediato―. Me das miedo.

Esta vez, él rio.

―No es el momento para hablar de eso, sal conmigo, hoy, pasaré por ti a las cuatro ―la vio con intensidad, ella se sintió intimidada y se mordió los labios―. Y deja de morderte la boca, maldita sea ―dijo poniéndose su sombrero―. Pasaré por ti.

―Ni siquiera he aceptado ―dijo haciendo un mohín.

―He aceptado por ti ―dijo con una sonrisa canalla―. Que tenga una buena tarde, señorita Higurashi ―se agarró el sombrero con una mano e hizo una leve reverencia.

Dejó a Kagome sola y suspirando. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre en la cabeza?

 **Corazón Indomable**

―InuYasha me invitó a salir hoy en la tarde ―suspiró Kagome.

Sango la vio de reojo, haciendo una cara.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿A dónde?

Ambas mujeres habían salido a comer después de clases, se encontraban en un restaurante que servía mariscos y era pequeño y acogedor, con mesas al aire libre y un bar dentro.

La pelinegra se encogió.

―Ni idea. Fue a mi salón de clases hoy… irrumpió como un cavernícola. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Sango ahogó una exclamación llena de asombro.

― ¿En serio? Entonces Megumi tenía razón… vio a un ranchero con sombrero en la escuela. Pensé que estaba loca.

Kagome negó.

―La directora Hikaru lo dejó entrar. Sabrá que le habrá prometido para que lo dejara pasar.

―Dinero ―se encogió Sango.

Kagome asintió.

―Como sea… me explicó lo de esa mujer. Dijo que era una exnovia y que había querido que yo los viera, que había salido con ella por despecho.

Sango negó levemente, en desacuerdo con aquello.

―No debió hacerlo.

―Lo sé, sea como sea… hablamos otras cosas, se disculpó.

Sango abrió sus ojos.

―Vaya, ¿en serio? Nunca me imaginé que un hombre como InuYasha Taishō pidiera disculpas… creo que jamás me lo imaginé de ningún Taishō.

Kagome sonrió apenas, aquella situación la tenía por las nubes.

―Sí, lo sé ―cuando levantó la vista divisó a un hombre de sombrero y botas, con una vestimenta muy parecida a la de InuYasha―. No es ese… ―si era, y estaba con otra mujer.

― ¿Quién? ―preguntó Sango volteando a donde su amiga veía.

Ahí, a algunas mesas de ellas, se encontraba Miroku Tsujitani, un hombre con una tez quemada, cabellos negros hechos en una coleta hasta la nuca y unos ojos azules herencia de su familia materna inglesa. Sango y él habían tenido un pasado extraño, hasta la fecha hablaban pero ese hombre era un mujeriego. Kagome pensaba que Sango podía encontrar algo mejor, pero su amiga no parecía poder quitar su cabeza por completo de ese hombre, a pesar de que dijese que no le importaba y saliese con otros hombres más.

―Ah sí, él ―dijo sin que le importase, volviendo a comer su coctel de camarones.

Kagome observó a Miroku hasta que se topó con su mirada azul. Él le saludó con afección antes de echar una mirada a Sango, quien ya no volteaba y estaba concentrada comiendo. Terminó por sentarse frente a aquella mujer sin dejar de ver exactamente el perfil de Sango.

―No deja de verte ―susurró Kagome.

Sango se encogió.

―He oído decir a Megumi que la directora Hikaru comentaba con la secretaria que tenía pensado organizar una excursión para kínder y preescolar ―dijo cambiando de tema.

Kagome arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Ah sí? No me han comunicado nada ―dijo, observó a Sango ver su plato y comer su contenido, ni siquiera volteaba a verla. Después observó a Miroku, quien, a pesar de estar con otra mujer comiendo, no dejaba de echar miradas fugaces a donde ellas estaban sentadas―. ¿Estás bien?

Sango levantó la mirada.

― ¿Yo? ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Kagome entrecerró los ojos.

―Yo sé que no te gusta ver a Miroku con otras mujeres ―dijo rodando los ojos.

― ¿A mí? ¿Y porque no me iba a gustar…? Me tiene sin cuidado lo que ese mujeriego haga con su vida personal ―bufó de mala gana.

Kagome negó lentamente.

―Bueno…

Así, siguieron hablando de la escuela, de hacer algún viaje a las playas más cercanas ya que la escuela estaba por tomar sus vacaciones de verano y de cómo los hombres eran extraños.

 **Corazón Indomable**

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó su madre, viendo entrar a su hijo menor por la puerta de la cocina.

InuYasha le echó una miradita despreocupada.

―Nada.

Izayoi entrecerró sus ojos negros y vio los ámbar de su hijo.

―A mí no me engañas… ¿pasó algo con esa mujercita tan adorable? ―preguntó con emoción.

InuYasha resopló.

―Keh, no te importa, mujer metiche.

― ¡InuYasha Taishō! ―dijo dándole un fuerte manotazo en el brazo―. ¡No le hables así a tu madre!

InuYasha arrugó el ceño.

― ¡Por qué me pegas! ¡Salvaje, mujer salvaje! ―la acusó con un dedo.

Sesshōmaru Taishō entró por la puerta con sus dos metros de altura y su mirada estoica y seria como siempre. Tenía el cabello platinado herencia de su madre biológica y ojos ámbar como los de su padre y hermano. Era bien sabido que Sesshōmaru Taishō no era hijo de Izayoi Taishō pero a nadie le importaba. A nadie más que a él, quien no podía dejar de ver a Izayoi como una furtiva amante de su padre. No fue hasta que supo que su propia madre también tenía su propio amante, que dejó de ver a Izayoi y a su padre con ojos de odio, pero el rencor había permanecido ahí. Sin embargo, Izayoi lo quería tanto que a veces parecía que lo prefería a él sobre InuYasha.

―Cariño, ¿cómo estás? ―dijo Izayoi yendo hacia él, abrazándolo efusivamente, la mujer pequeña llegaba solamente hasta su torso y se apretó como garrapata a él.

InuYasha bufó.

―Ya que llegó tu hijo preferido…

Izayoi lo despachó con una mano despreocupada que hizo gruñir a InuYasha quien salió de ahí dando zancadas.

―Estoy bien, madre ―respondió Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru no vestía ropas vaqueras; siendo la cabeza fría y calculadora de la familia, le tocaba viajar mucho y siempre llevaba puestas ropas de negocios, trajes muy caros y zapatos lustrosos.

― ¿Has visto a Rin? ―preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sesshōmaru no despegó a la mujer de su cuerpo y negó.

― ¿Ah no? Yo si la vi, fui a verla a esa hamburguesería en la que trabaja. No me gusta verla ahí… ―dijo con mirada baja.

Sesshōmaru la vio desde su altura.

―No podemos hacer nada si no quiere dejar de trabajar ahí.

―Estaba pensando… ―dijo Izayoi de repente.

―No, tus ideas no pueden ser cuerdas o buenas ―dijo, caminando hasta la barra para tomar un vaso y servirse agua. Izayoi seguía abrazada a él―. ¿Y bien?

La mujer rio, a pesar de saber que sería una idea loca, quería escucharla. Siempre que se trataba de Rin quería escucharlo todo.

― ¿Por qué no le pides que trabaje aquí?

― ¿Aquí? No. Está lleno de hombres, no me agrada la idea de Rin trabajando en donde hay un montón de rancheros solteros.

Izayoi sopesó la idea.

― ¿Qué haces con Sesshōmaru? ―Dijo InuTaishō llegando a la cocina―. Eres mi mujer, ven acá.

Atrajo a Izayoi quien se dejó hacer y rio con ternura.

―Solo hablábamos unas cuantas cosas del trabajo, ¿cierto, cielo?

Sesshōmaru asintió apenas y se excusó, dejando a sus padres tratarse como adolescentes enamorados.

 **Corazón Indomable**

Iban a dar las tres y Kagome no tenía idea de que ponerse. Ni siquiera le había dicho a donde irían. ¿Ropa casual? ¿Elegante? No, dudaba que la llevara a un lugar elegante… ¿o tal vez si? Después de todo no lo conocía de verdad. Se decidió por un atuendo casual, nada elegante ni tan casual como para un día en la playa. Una blusa bonita, unas sandalias de salir bajitas y un pantalón pegado nada extravagante.

Cuando se vio al espejo, su conciencia la traicionó, no pudiendo evitar compararse con la modelo que acariciaba el brazo de InuYasha aquella vez. En cambio… ella era… tan bajita, de brazos regordetes y piernas de jamón, no era gorda y tenía un vientre plano, no era firme pero no era aguado… no era nada del otro mundo, ella no era nada del otro mundo. ¿Por qué alguien como InuYasha quería salir con ella después de haber salido con una modelo? ¿Por qué se molestaba? InuYasha era muy guapo, de ojos ámbar y expresivos que hacían contraste con su piel quemada y ese cabello negro ónix. Era muy alto, tal vez podía llegar casi al metro noventa, y era musculoso; no estaba hecho un luchador profesional, pero cuando se ponía aquellas camisas pegaditas todo se le marcaba.

Y ella era taaaaaan simple. A su lado parecían una broma, no que ella hubiese puesto mucha atención en ello, pero después de ver a esa modelo…

 _Ding dong_

Kagome dio un salto frente a su espejo.

 _Ding dong_

― ¡Ya voy! ―gritó terminando de ponerse los aretes.

 _Ding dong_

― ¡Dije, ya voy! ―gritó con fastidio, cada vez más cerca de la puerta.

 _Dingdongdingdongdingdongdingdong_

― ¡InuYasha! ―gritó abriendo la puerta―. Pareces un niño de seis ―dijo malhumorada.

InuYasha estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa de canalla. Era extraño, ya que antes no sonreía nada y ahora lo hacía como si quisiera comérsela.

 _Es escalofriante_ , pensó.

―No sabía lo divertido que era hacerte enojar… ―sopesó el pelinegro con una mano en la barbilla.

 _De verdad escalofriante,_ no pudo evitar pensar con un escalofrío mental.

―Si… como nunca hablabas ―se encogió, poniéndose sus sandalias en la entrada.

InuYasha la observó en silencio. En realidad nunca había visto el interior de la casa de Kagome y trató de observar sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra con curiosidad. Vivía en una casa pequeña que era vieja y había remodelado, por fuera hasta se veía como nueva, esa mujer tenía buen gusto.

― ¿Qué haces? ―dijo viéndolo, habiendo terminado de ponerse las sandalias.

InuYasha se encogió, dejando de ver el interior que poseía colores blancos y tranquilos.

―Nada ―esta vez, la vio a ella de arriba abajo―. Te ves bien ―dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Kagome se sonrojó apenas. Ese hombre era de verdad muy extraño. ¿Qué había ocurrido de la noche a la mañana que ahora le hablaba como si fuera su amiga de toda la vida? Bueno… tampoco tanto, pero era un gran avance. No estaba segura si le gustaba o no.

―InuYasha… ¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó con cautela.

Él arrugó el ceño.

―No pongas esa cara, sabes a lo que me refiero ―continuó ella―. Hace pocos días tú… ni siquiera me sonreías y ahora… y también me ves de más. ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó preocupada.

Ahora sospechaba cosas que ni siquiera se le habían pasado por la mente. ¿Qué tal si se estaba muriendo y trataba de hacer sus días más llevaderos? ¿Enmendar cosas y eso? No, no, no. Eso no tenía nada que ver, a veces era muy dramática. ¿Qué tal si…

―Vámonos ―demandó dando media vuelta, sin esperarla siquiera o responder a sus preguntas.

Ella se quedó dentro de su casa con la boca abierta.

Maldito… seguía siendo el mismo.

* * *

 **Yo creo que si me vas a dejar un review… mi intuición me lo dice… ah sip, si lo harás.**


	7. Lejos

**Gracias a: lunans, getyousCRAYON, Draiko, Tati Lee, Tammy Hunter, Dame- san o melis-chan, sailxrmxxn, Dark Thalassa, ConEw, Kagome Higurashi-Taisho, Jazmin L, serena tsukino chiba, zoraidarose, nitta yumiko, Amore, Sawy, Valkira San, GiuliiVazquez, CamiiTSinCelular jajajaja te amo Camii, Anonim, Andrea taishito, CamiiTaisho, aky9110, Marlene Vasquez, marialaurajs, Kissat, aniianii, arely, Danperjaz L. J, MaylenKouTaisho, Tammy Hunter, jossy-chan.**

Hola a todas! Gracias por leer y dejarme un bello comentario. Alguien me preguntó ¿cómo le hago con tantos fics? No la hago T.T A vece no actualizo por meses T.T, lo siento T.T. Bueno… Y si, InuYasha está cambiando, está muy confundido con sus sentimientos y no se quiere permitir sentir algo fuerte por Kagome, aunque él sabe que ya lo siente. La mamá de InuYasha es una señora muy chistosa XD vamos a ver más de ella en los capítulos. Mencionaron que no habían leído nunca a un InuYasha de cabello negro y corto, es diferente pero lo tenía que dejar así para que el sombrero le quedara bien jajajaja. También les quise poner un poco de Miroku y Sango en el capítulo pasado, creo, para que sepan que habrá una historia de ellos dos así como de Sesshōmaru y Rin y también de Kōga y Ayame. Gracias a las dos chicas que comentaron por primera vez la historia, eso quiere decir que les gustó mucho :3

Mando inspiración a las chicas que tienen fics por terminar o que no han actualizado desde hace mucho… yo ahora mismo me voy a poner a actualizar todo lo que haga falta. Las quiero mucho, espero que me puedan dejar un review bonito y que se vayan a leer mis demás historias. Besos!

* * *

 **7.**

―Y… ¿A dónde vamos? ―preguntó viendo por la ventana los locales y casas pasar. Iban por una de las calles principales de Utashinai, una de las pocas ya que aquel lugar era pequeño.

Él se encogió.

―Sorpresa.

Ella no cabía de su asombro. ¿Sorpresa? InuYasha… ¿preparando una sorpresa?

― ¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a InuYasha? ―preguntó seriamente.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a bufar, como si estuviese ofendido.

Después de un rato de no decir nada, ella empezó a tararear sin darse cuenta, en el kínder cantaba mucho con los niños y a veces no se sacaba de la cabeza las canciones que practicaba con ellos.

―Mhmmmhmmm… ―tarareaba, distraída y tamborileando los dedos de vez en cuando sobre sus piernas.

InuYasha la veía de reojo sin saber que pensar. O tal vez si sabía que pensar pero no quería pensarlo, no quería pensar que incluso aquel tararear le ponía la piel de gallina y que distraída se veía aún mejor.

―Ese niño… Yuta ―carraspeó él―, ¿de verdad quiere casarse contigo?

Kagome sonrió y dejó de tararear.

―Eso dice él, pero sé que le gusta Mío-chan, es un niño muy coqueto ―se encogió―, a veces me siento herida ―bromeó.

Eso lo hizo sonreír también. No dijo nada más, en realidad no era un hombre de muchas palabras, o por lo menos no lo había sido en cerca de diez años. Se había vuelto un hombre seco y se había encerrado en una coraza dura de traspasar. Pero cuando conoció a Kagome y a sus sonrisas… algo sucedió, algo que hacía mucho no sucedía; él quiso sonreír también. Lo evitó, claro estaba, pero quiso hacerlo… muchas veces.

Tal vez por eso no había podido dejarla ir, por eso seguía tratando por todos los medios de retenerla, aunque eso significase tener pocas citas en donde él no hablaba y ella sí, en donde él solo la escuchara a ella y en donde ella no supiese mucho acerca de él, en especial que pensaba o _quien era._

― ¿Por qué… ―empezó ella, pero no terminó. Suspiró y se quedó viendo la calle, los carros pasar.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó con brusquedad; él era así.

Ella negó para sí misma.

―Nada ―habló apenas.

― ¿Por qué, qué? ―dijo de mala gana.

Kagome rodó los ojos.

―No me había dado cuenta que siempre estabas de mal humor, como casi no hablabas… ahora sé que tienes un humor de los mil demonios.

InuYasha tensó las manos contra el volante.

―Niñita… ―masculló para sus adentros.

―No soy una niñita, casi tengo treinta.

―Keh, eres una niñita.

Ella junto los labios en una mueca llena de enojo.

― ¡No son tantos años! ―dijo refiriéndose a la diferencia de edad entre ellos dos.

Él la vio de reojo.

―Son casi diez.

―Ni siquiera sabes cuantos años tengo ―dijo enfurruñada, cruzándose de brazos y preguntándose cuando llegarían a aquel dichoso lugar.

―Tienes veinticinco, se algunas cosas de ti.

Ella no dijo nada. Ella quería poder enojarse con él, pero le parecía eterno, ella no era una persona rencorosa o que se enfadase con facilidad aunque él le hiciera el trabajo fácil para poder enojarse con él por años.

―No lo creo ―susurró más para sí.

― ¿Ah no? Pruébame ―dijo con desafío.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, volteando su cuerpo para verlo.

―De acuerdo… veamos, ¿qué pasa si pierdes?

Eso lo hizo sonreír.

―Si pierdo… haré lo que tu pidas ―dijo, ella estuvo a punto de decir algo―. Pero si gano… ―dijo de inmediato― tú harás lo que yo pida.

Ella pareció pensarse eso por mucho tiempo. No era mala idea… él no sabía casi nada de ella y ella preguntaría cosas íntimas. Ella sabía que armas usar.

―Acepto ―asintió.

Los ojos ámbar de InuYasha brillaron con fuerza y evitó sonreír como un lobo.

―Bien, empieza.

Ella lo meditó por un segundo.

― ¿Cuántas preguntas serán?

―Cinco.

―Parece justo ―se encogió―. De acuerdo, ¿cuándo es mi cumpleaños? ―dijo sonriendo como diablilla, eso no se lo había contado jamás.

―Quince de Julio del ochenta y nueve.

Kagome abrió su boca como un pez, tratando de decir algo pero sin poder hacerlo.

―Pe-pero… ¿cómo…?

Él no podía dejar de sonreír como loco, ¡se sentía vivo, con un carajo!

―Siguiente pregunta ―dijo como si nada.

―Pero ¡oye! ¿Cómo sabes eso si no te lo he dicho jamás?

Él ni se inmutó. Le dio una miradita de reojo sobre su hombro y se encogió.

―Lo deduje. Siguiente ―repitió.

―Deducirlo, si como no… ―gruñó ella en voz baja―. De acuerdo… ¿tengo hermanos?

Él no dijo nada. ¡Si! ¡Ahí estaba! Él no sabía nada de eso, jamás le había contado nada de su vida personal, lo había evitado por el simple hecho de que él también lo había hecho.

―Si.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

― ¿Cuántos?

Él sonrió.

―Uno.

Ella hizo las manos puños.

―Pero… ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo se llama? ―preguntó de inmediato.

―Sōta.

Kagome abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa.

― ¡Como sabes eso! ¿Me espías? ¡Me has investigado! Sinvergüenza ―lo acusó.

Él se encogió, no le importaba nada más que ya llevaban cuatro preguntas.

―Te queda una pregunta ―dijo con maldad mientras manejaba y la veía de reojo con burla.

Kagome abrió la boca.

― ¿Qué? No es cierto, me quedan tres ―dijo enfurruñada.

―No, tú has preguntado cuántos hermanos tienes y como se llama ese hermano… ahí van cuatro ―se encogió con soberbia―. De hecho has preguntado más pero como soy un buen hombre, lo dejaré pasar ―sonrió con arrogancia.

Ella gruñó sintiéndose impotente.

― ¡Eres un abusivo! Por los Dioses habidos y por haber cómo es posible que seas tan… ―Kagome siguió quejándose mientras que él se aguantaba la risa, una risa que lo hizo sentir vivo―… no puedo creer que seas tan tirano..

Él no aguantó más y rio. Ella se quedó callada escuchando su risa masculina, era contagiosa ya que no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaran levemente.

―Grosero ―murmuró.

Él negó suavemente, hacía mucho que no se sentía de esa manera, y no sabía si le gustaba o no…

―Tú última pregunta, Kagome ―su voz resonó en aquel lugar y ella suspiró, derrotada.

―Bien… algo que no sepas, algo que no sepas… ―susurró para sí misma. Él la vio de reojo de nuevo―. Uhmm... ―ella sabía que había perdido ya. Una pregunta más o una menos no hubieran hecho la diferencia… cualquier pregunta que hiciera ahora daría igual―. ¿Cómo se llama mi gato?

Él levantó una ceja.

― ¿Tienes un gato?

Ella se le quedó viendo como si fuera un alíen.

― ¿Sabes que tengo un hermano y sabes cómo se llama pero no sabes que tengo un gato?

Él hizo memoria pero jamás había visto un gato alrededor de Kagome, tampoco es que hubiese pasado a su casa o visto uno en el exterior.

Ella comenzó a reír.

―Que tonto eres… ―suspiró.

Él bufó.

― ¿Cómo se llama tu gato?

―Buyo. Es un gato gordo y flojo, no hace mucho ―se encogió―. ¿Tú tienes mascotas?

InuYasha asintió.

―Una perra pastor alemán ―dijo con orgullo.

Ella no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisilla.

― ¿Cómo se llama?

―Mimí ―refunfuñó.

Ella rio.

― ¿Tú le has puesto ese nombre?

Negó.

―Mamá insistió, había sido el nombre de su perra favorita cuando era niña. No me pude negar ―dijo con resignación.

―Fue bueno de tu parte―dijo ella con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que él envidiaba.

―Hemos llegado ―dijo estacionándose frente a una casita estilo japonesa.

Kagome ni se había dado cuenta que se habían adentrado un poco en el bosque de Utashinai, casi a las afueras, en el extremo opuesto a los ranchos y a la mansión Taishō. Había estado tan enfrascada hablando con él, que la casi hora y media de camino le había parecido poco.

―Vaya, es bonito aquí ―dijo cuándo se hubo bajado e InuYasha sostenía la puerta para ella―. Gracias ―dijo apenas, viendo todo el paisaje―. Pero, ¿en dónde estamos?

―Es una vieja casa que usábamos antes para venir en vacaciones, hay un pequeño lago atrás y tiene una vista impresionante. Vamos, te gustará ―dijo tomando su mano como si nada, arrastrándola.

Ella se quedó rígida ante aquello, InuYasha no pareció notarlo ya que la tenía bien sujetada de la muñeca. Jamás en su vida la había tocado y ahora lo hacía como si se conociesen de siempre.

―Hacía mucho que nadie entraba así que tuve que venir a limpiarla y a habilitarla, compré algunas cosas―dijo sacando un llavero y abriendo la puerta principal que era más un pequeño portón que nada.

Kagome no podía dejar de ver a su alrededor, todo era tan puro, limpio, pacifico. ¿Por qué InuYasha la había llevado a un lugar así?

Siguió a InuYasha quien cerró el pequeño portón tras de ella y se dirigieron a las puertas corredizas principales. Cuando InuYasha hubo corrido las puertas, un genkan de buen tamaño fue dado a conocer, con un mueble de varios niveles para dejar zapatos de lado derecho y un armario que estaba cerrado de lado izquierdo. También había una bonita estatua antigua que parecía ser de un Dios japonés. Al fondo, estaba otra puerta corrediza corrida dejando ver las demás puertas corredizas y una última puerta corrediza shoji con ventanas, se alcanzaba a ver un jardín y flores.

Kagome se maravilló por aquello. El genkan de su casa era pequeño y para nada tan acogedor como aquello era, tampoco tenía mucho espacio atrás, solo un pequeño jardín y claro que no tenía un lago. Esa casa era incluso más bonita que la mansión Taishō.

― ¿Te molesta andar descalza? ―preguntó él quitándose los zapatos.

Ella negó.

―Me gusta ―sonrió.

Ambos se quitaron los zapatos, Kagome se sentó y acomodó los suyos para que quedaran pegados al escaloncito de madera. InuYasha la observaba de reojo, no se permitía verla totalmente, no podía hacerlo.

― ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ―dijo ella, viendo hacia todas partes una vez que se había parado y estirado―. ¿Debo preocuparme porque me has traído a una casa solitaria? ―entrecerró los ojos.

―Quería hablar contigo. Un restaurante no sonaba nada íntimo y mi casa tampoco. Y no quise invitarme a tu casa, así que esto me pareció una buena idea.

Ella asintió, viendo como él terminaba de correr la puerta corrediza que daba al interior de la casa. Era una casa de tamaño mediano donde probablemente podría haber solamente tres cuartos pequeños. Dos rôka dividían los cuartos, uno antes de entrar y otro antes de salir al jardín, eran pasillos largos y con cortinas al final. Kagome caminó hasta entrar en el cuarto principal, viendo como InuYasha abría las shoji para así dejar ver completo al bonito jardín rustico.

―Vaya, es muy pacifico ―dijo cruzando el cuarto principal y quedándose parada en el rôka, viendo hacia el exterior―. ¿Venías aquí de pequeño?

InuYasha asintió.

― ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Ella se había olvidado del enojo que sentía hacia él, se había olvidado de las razones, de todo el coraje que le había tenido por haberla tratado como una cualquiera. Todas sus palabras y sus sonrisas en el camino de casi una hora la habían dejado en paz, pero sabía que no debía sentirse así, ese hombre tenía serios problemas personales y ella no quería estar en medio si a ella le iba a tocar ser el punto de ataque.

InuYasha camino fuera del rôka y contempló el paisaje; el jardín estaba un poco descuidado pero la naturaleza seguía haciendo de lo suyo y había nuevas flores y plantas por doquier. En el pequeño lago había una familia de patos que graznaban de vez en cuando. Kagome observó su gran espalda, era ancha y musculosa, ella se sintió pequeñita incluso sin estar frente a él.

―Ven aquí ―ordenó con voz grave.

Kagome se encogió ante aquel tono de voz pero obedeció y se paró junto a él en el engawa que era del mismo largo que la casa.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Tú… ―no la vio, seguía viendo directamente hacia las montañas que se ceñían bajo el sol del atardecer―. ¿Por qué has venido?

Ella volteó a verlo, su perfil era varonil y duro.

―No he tenido una opción, realmente…

―Pudiste haber dicho que no, pudiste no haber salido cuando fui a tu casa.

Ella suspiró.

―Quiero saber qué es lo que tienes que decir.

― ¿Por qué?

Ella vio hacia otra parte.

―No lo sé.

Ninguno dijo nada y el sonido de la naturaleza llenó el ambiente. Hacía un calor leve pero el cielo estaba nublado y tal vez pronto comenzaría a llover.

―Tu sonrisa y tu voz, la forma en la que me miras, nunca nadie lo ha hecho así.

― ¿Eh?

―Eres diferente, niña tonta… no eres comparable a nadie más.

Ella arrugó el ceño por aquel sobrenombre, pero analizó las palabras de ese hombretón; las hablaba duramente, casi siseándolas, con mucho orgullo en la voz.

― ¿Y por qué me tratas como lo has hecho en estos meses? Parece que has salido conmigo a la fuerza.

InuYasha volvió a verla de reojo, esa niña veía a los patos nadar de ahí allá, su semblante volvía a ser el decaído que él odiaba ver.

―Yo quería saber cómo eras. Quería saber si serías igual a…

― ¿A ella? ―dijo, cuando escuchó que él había parado al hablar aquello.

Él asintió, pero no dijo nada.

―No lo soy ―susurró, sentándose en el engawa con las piernas cruzadas.

Él se quedó parado.

―Lo sé.

―Siento haber besado a tu primo… estaba enojada ―Él levantó una ceja―. Sé que no debí hacerlo… además, no pensé que te importara tanto ―se encogió ella―. Para ser sincera, pensé que salías conmigo porque tu madre te obligaba ―eso provocó un bufido de parte de él, uno que demostraba que estaba ofendido―. ¿Y que querías que pensara? No supe porque me invitaste a salir, ni siquiera me conocías ―dijo haciendo una cara. InuYasha terminó por sentarse a su lado, dejando fuera las piernas y los pies―. Y eras muy brusco y nunca hablabas, pensé que eras un hombre de las cavernas… además, nunca me diste una señal de que gustaras de mi ―habló, esta vez volviendo a no sentirse suficiente, aquello se dejó oír en su voz y él lo notó―. Seguí saliendo contigo porque…

― ¿Por qué?

Ella negó de inmediato.

―Olvídalo ―sonrió con tristeza―. ¿Hace cuánto que no venías aqu…

―Kagome, ¿por qué? ―La interrumpió con severidad, había volteado a verla, ella rehuía su mirada―. Mírame ―ordenó.

Ella suspiró y volteó a verlo.

―Porque me enamoré de ti.


	8. Lejos ll

**Gracias a: zoraidarose, aniianii, marialaurajs, Kissat, Danperjaz L. J, Andrea Taishito, Marlene Vasquez, karitho, AkyraSam, Valen857.**

Hola chicas, le prometí a alguien y a mi misma actualizar por lo menos una vez cada dos semanas ya que les recuerdo que este fic ya esta terminado, solo que no lo subo seguida por floja XD. Y bueno, porque me entretengo escribiendo mis otros fics (que por cierto, ya estaré actualizando ya que estoy de vacaciones wuju) Espero que les guste este capitulo… y espero que me dejen reviews bonitos. Como dejé de actualizar por un buen rato, los reviews ya no llegaron como antes y estoy muy triste T.T Pero bueno, es mi culpa y se que las chicas que me dejan reviews y toman parte de su tiempo para hacerlo, lo hacen porque de verdad disfrutan de la historia, en realidad se los agradezco de corazón a todas las chicas que agradecí aquí arriba, las quiero muchoooooo.

Bueno, vamos a empezar a ver a un InuYasha mas desesperado… Kagome le ha dicho lo que siente y él no va a saber que hacer, entendamos que sigue dolido por lo que pasó hace 10 años, menso u.u

Bueno, las dejo para que lean, besitos!

* * *

 **8.**

Él no cabía del asombro, los labios de ella se habían movido y habían salido palabras extrañas, él no las comprendía del todo. No comprendía el por qué.

―No me veas así, no es la gran cosa. La gente se enamora todos los días ―dijo como si aquello fuera nada.

Él no supo que decir, su mente no entendía aquello.

― ¿Sigues… ―no terminó la pregunta.

Ella lo entendió.

―No me puedo desenamorar de la noche a la mañana… a pesar de todo lo que me has dicho y de cómo me has hecho sentir ―dijo ella, leyéndole la mente―. Tal vez mi percepción hacia ti se haya hecho más pobre… ―eso pareció molestarlo y asustarlo a la vez―, pero… sigo enamorada de ti, no es algo que pueda evitar o algo que me pueda quitar de encima, solo pasó ―se encogió.

No sabía que decir, jamás nadie le había dicho eso. Ella lo quería y también estaba enamorada de él, era una locura.

―Es una locura ―habló sus pensamientos.

Ella volteó a verlo.

― ¿Por qué?

―Simplemente lo es.

Ella rio.

―Estás loco ―ella se acostó, extendiendo su espalda y manos, sus piernas colgaron del engawa―. Este tipo de cosas pasan todos los días.

Eso lo enfureció. Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, con una cara endemoniada y viéndola como si quisiera sacudirla para que entrara en razón. Ella abrió la boca cuando lo tuvo arriba de ella.

―¿Qué hac…

― ¿Este tipo de cosas pasan todos los días? ―preguntó molesto―. Tú estás loca. ¿Cómo puedes decir que estás enamorada de mí y hacerlo la cosa más común del mundo? ¿Crees que hay un montón de mujeres diciéndome lo mismo todos los días?

―Buen…

―No contestes eso ―dijo con fastidio, sabiendo que tal vez ella lo pensara de esa forma. Aunque ella pensara eso, la tenía bajo él, a su completo merced… ella ni se inmutaba, parecía que las cosas se habían apaciguado para ella y él no sabía cómo hacerle entender que aquello apenas empezaba―. ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que estoy enamorado de ti?

Ella parpadeó varias veces y bajó la mirada al pecho de él.

―Pues… no diría nada, no te creería.

Ambos se vieron con mucha intensidad, al menos él lo hizo, ella… estaba cansada.

―Yo… no te entiendo ―confesó él, viéndola con detenimiento, casi queriendo encontrar la respuesta en su rostro―. Primero dices que me quieres y ahora esto.

― ¿Esto?

―No te inmutas al enterarte que tal vez esté enamorado de ti.

Ella quiso sonreír.

―No te lo tomes a mal, no quiero aplastar tu ego o nada por el estilo… ―dijo con casi malicia―. Es solo que no te puedo creer, no me emociona saberlo, no me has demostrado nada más que lo contario. Te digo que eres un hombre muy extraño. Antes no hablabas y ahora… no dejas de hacerlo, no conozco al verdadero tú.

Él se quitó de ahí con fastidio, encerrándose de nuevo en su coraza, volviendo a ser el InuYasha huraño y callado. Ella suspiró, frotándose los ojos y levantándose para volver a verle el perfil.

―No te enojes… solo quiero saber cuál es la razón por la que me trajiste aquí. A pesar de todo lo que me has dicho vine ¿no es así?

Él la vio de reojo por encima de su hombro, ella sonreía con tranquilidad.

―Quería hablar de nosotros, pero tú lo haces imposible ―soltó con amargura.

Ella evitó reír tapándose la boca. Ese hombre parecía un niño pequeño, uno muy amargado.

― ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ―Se puso a su lado―. Recuerda que yo terminé todo contigo… ya no hay un nosotros.

― ¡Yo no terminé nada, con un carajo! ―gritó enojado y parándose de ahí, esa mujer era la única que podía hacerle enojar de esa forma.

Ella saltó en su lugar con tremendo grito y se tocó el corazón acelerado. Lo vio entrar a la casa y lo siguió como el perrito perdido que era.

―No dijiste que no, entonces eso fue mutuo ―se encogió de hombros, mientras él iba de aquí allá en la casa, ella se había quedado parada viéndolo.

―Yo estaba a punto de hablar contigo cuando te fuiste, huiste, cobarde ―le espetó en la cara.

Ella arrugó el ceño, bueno sí, tal vez había sido una cobarde, pero en el momento había querido borrar todo lo que la relacionara a ese hombre.

― ¡Me llamaste zorra! ¡Me dijiste que solo estaba contigo por tu dinero! ¡Claro que me fui, idiota! ―gritó con ambos brazos enfurruñados a sus lados―. Y lo volvería a hacer si me hablaras de esa forma… y la próxima sería para siempre ―le dejó en claro, viendo los ojos llenos de expresiones de él, su ceja se había levantado en un gesto ofendido, su ceño no podía estar calmado y su boca quería hablar tanto que apretaba la mandíbula fuertemente.

―Yo no pido disculpas ―repitió de nuevo, como ese día en la mañana lo había hecho en el salón de clases.

Ella rodó los ojos.

―Entonces no sé qué hago aquí ―dijo yendo hacia la entrada, con la clara intención de irse de ahí.

― ¿A dónde carajos crees que vas? ―dijo tomándola con fuerza del brazo delgado.

Ella gruñó―. Eso duele ―dijo viéndolo sobre el hombro―. Me voy de aquí, eres imposible y es claro que jamás podremos arreglar lo que sea que tengamos. Haber terminado las cosas en tu casa fue lo mejor, acéptalo y vive con ello ―le dijo llena de odio.

Él bramó como un animal y la jaló con más fuerza de lo debido, haciéndola gemir del dolor.

―De aquí no te vas hasta que yo diga ―siseó en su cara, viéndola arrugar el ceño.

―Suéltame o gritaré.

Él sonrió con suficiencia.

―No hay nadie cerca, nadie ―repitió―. Tus gritos serán en vano, estamos solos y no hay nadie que pueda salvarte de mí.

Eso la aterró y abrió sus ojos con miedo.

― ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

Él casi ríe.

―No seas tonta ―dijo arrastrándola hasta llegar de nuevo al engawa, el atardecer empezaba a hacerse más y más notorio y él se sentó con ella en brazos, poniéndola delante de él y recargándola en su pecho―. Eres terca, necia y chillona ―le susurró al oído, a ella le recorrió un escalofrío desde la punta del pie hasta el último pelo de su cabeza―. ¿Cómo me puede gustar alguien como tú? ―a ella se le paró el corazón.

―Tú… ¿tú gustas… de mí? ―habló casi sin creérselo―. Mentiroso ―dijo de inmediato, recordando las cosas que él le había hecho, lo que le había dicho.

― ¿Por qué seguiría contigo después de meses si no me gustaras? ―dijo de nuevo.

―Por diversión ―respondió ella.

Él rio.

―Te has tomado muy a pecho lo que ese imbécil que tengo por primo te ha dicho.

―No lo llames así.

Él la apretó de la cintura con fuerza.

― ¿Te gusta? ―preguntó a su oído, olió la piel suave que desprendía el aroma a vainilla que siempre llevaba encima y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose débil, ella lo hacía débil.

―Es menos amargado que tú, tal vez considere hacerle caso ―dijo con voz casi temblorosa.

Eso lo enfureció, la apretó todavía más contra su cuerpo y la aprisionó fuertemente con sus dos brazos, su pequeño cuerpo quedó completamente encerrado contra el suyo. Ella gimió, un sonido casi sordo.

― ¿Ah sí? ―dijo oliendo su cuello como un animal―. ¿Vas a ir tras ese perro sucio?

―¿Qué hace…

―Ssshhh… ―no paraba de oler y acariciar su tersa piel con su nariz―. Estate quieta ―ordenó con voz grave―. ¿Piensas dejarme por ese?

Ella temblaba, excitada, nerviosa, con miedo, no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando ahí.

― ¿Dejarte…? Pero si ni siquiera somos nada…

―Fuiste mía desde el momento en el que puse mis ojos en ti, Kagome.

Ella tragó en seco.

―Nunca accedí a ello.

Esta vez, él se permitió reír, haciendo que ella se estremeciera llena de placer ante ese sonido grave y ronco en su oído.

―Tu subconsciente lo hizo. Fue un acuerdo de miradas… lo sabes.

―Abusivo ―susurró débilmente. Él sonrió con ternura―. No me puedes tocar, no somos nada.

Él se quedó quieto y dejó de oler su cuello, la recargó con delicadeza contra su pecho y dejó de apretarla tanto con sus brazos. Su gran barbilla se recargó contra la cabeza de ella y suspiró lleno de paz.

― ¿Mejor?

Ella sonrió.

―Si.

* * *

Yo se que dejarás un review porque si no lo dejas...  
se te romperá una uña.  
Adiós.


End file.
